TAA Special: Versus!
by PurplePiplup
Summary: Based off the Pokemon Johto episode *Ring Masters*. Onward to the Pokemon Sumo Conference in Prussian City, but who are all these new faces?


**Versus! By: Pro_V** __

A/N: Whee! Another Special Edition! This came from watching the "Pokemon: Johto League Champions" episode "Ring Masters" three times on Saturday. Gotta love satellite dishes…And I'm finishing this up while I have a very painful sore throat *cough, cough* Plus I'm kinda rushing to get all my ideas down before they drain out my ears, so you're liable to a bunch of typos. Please bear with me, eh? **Also:** Because I feel like absolute DIRT, I will not be posting the 2 new Chapters until probably the 2nd or 3rd of December 2002, so please just hang tight?

A/N 2: Put this between "**Bold** Red **R**" and "Without A Forethought". M'kay?

Eevy grumbled something while trying to reach the last few chapters of the book she'd been _trying_ to read. Every time she'd get a decent amount read, some bozo would come and bother her, causing her to lose her train of thought and forget everything she'd read. She'd finally had enough and locked the door, but thought better of it and unlocked it again. Why? If Rubeus or Team Rocket popped in again, she wanted out! She'd just turned the page when someone knocked on the door, calling in to her. She gritted her teeth and tried to ignore it, but they knocked again. She slapped the book closed and stomped over to the door, whipping it open.

"_What_, Yuu-Yuu?" she hissed lowly, containing her anger _just_ enough.

"Heh…" Yuu-Yuu leaned away to avoid any swinging fists that may have been aimed in her direction, "Lance is looking for you…In the dining room."

"Thanks…" she muttered, puffing slightly and tromping down the hall, "You know, I've been trying to read this book for the past week," she snorted while throwing open the dining room door, "and every time I get going, one of you…Has…To…" she slowed her grumbling, "Heh…Mr. Kratos…"

"Ms. Hikoboshi," he tilted an eyebrow at her as she grinned nervously.

"Meh…Sorry," she drooped, "You wanted to…See me about something?"

"Yes. For one thing, I've got a crew rebuilding the roof and wall you and Ketchum decided to throw Team Rocket through yesterday," he rolled his eyes, "And secondly, Master Ryujin has something to tell you."

Her sights fell on Lance, "It had better be important if you two called me away from my book."

Kratos yawned and stretched backwards, giving them time to smile briefly at each other without fear of nagging and publicized clatter from their President. When he sat back up, they both snapped to attention, Lance crossing his arms in front and Eevy crossing her arms in back. Kratos cocked his head, scratched the back of his ear, and shrugged it off.

"Well…There's a town between Olivine and Ecruteak in Johto. They hold Pokemon Sumo competitions and conferences there every year…" Lance scratched at the back of his head, "And Mr. Kratos wants me to go."

"Oh…Well…I don't mean to sound stupid, though I will, but what, exactly, _is_ Pokemon Sumo?" she sweatdropped as both the League President and the Elite Fourth facefaulted right out of their chairs.

"It's just like human sumo wrestling, but with Pokemon sumoists," Kratos shook his head.

"Oh! Heh…I get it now!" she smirked, looking like a complete idiot, "So…What about it?"

"We were discussing the possibility of your going with him," Kratos leaned his elbows on the table.

"Ooh…To Johto? Right by Ecruteak?" she grinned wide, "I'd love to go!"

"Good then," Kratos stood, "We'll send the rest of the Elite as well. More people, more publicity. And I suppose you can each pick…Two passengers."

"Great!" Eevy shrieked, then stopping suddenly, "But how do we get there?"

"Just leave that to me," he straightened his tie, "Get packed. You'll be leaving around three."

"It's good you decided to come," Lance smiled, "It'll give you a chance to get to know Johto, and give Johto a chance to get to know you."

"Now you're sounding like Kratos. Who should I pick to come with me? How about Ash and Misty?"

"Must you?"

"With that reaction…Yes."

*^~^**^~^*

Through persuasive conversations (and a few threats), Eevy managed to get the Elite to pick who she wanted to bring with them. Luri picked Mizu and Eusine, Will chose Morty and Lisle, Jason chose Yuu-Yuu and Skiff, and Medira chose Sooney and Tracey. Eevy herself chose Ash and Misty, and she "allowed" Lance to choose Vic and V. Mizu wailed and wailed until Eevy finally called Kratos and requested three extra seats, though Mizu had only asked for two. She wanted Beth with her and wanted Rachel to come, but couldn't have cared any less for Brock. Just the same, Eevy got _everyone_ a seat on the plane. Or bus. Or train. Or whatever it was they were taking to get there. Kratos popped up about half an hour later.

"Everyone ready?" he asked, almost _too_ cheerily, "Good. Then follow me."

They hadn't known there was _walking_ involved…Were they going to try and _walk_ to Johto? That'd be tricky, since Gertan Rin and Johto were separated by the Acrid and Pompon Seas. Eevy suddenly stopped, causing everyone else to stop behind her. Her jaw flopped open and her eyes widened right up. The rest of the group, excluding Kratos, also paused to gape.

"Behold!" he sniggered, "The Rainbow League jet!"

"We have a jet?" Will asked, his head falling to the left.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Luri swayed slightly.

"What's wrong with it?" their President asked, "_I_ rather like it."

"Yeah. What's wrong with it, guys?" Eevy looked back on them, "I think it's cool."

"Well, sure it's cool. But…Ya' know," Jason shrugged, "It's just…Having your own plane is really…Weird."

"Nah! It's great!" Eevy sped forward, running along toward the stairs, "Come on, guys!"

"Wait for us!" Ash tripped forward, lugging Misty's bag and his own.

By the time the rest of the group had made their way up the steps, Eevy was already buckled and ready to go, reading her book as she awaited take-off. Everyone fumbled for a seat, most fighting over window privileges until Eevy told them on the way back, they'd get the same row, but the two in that one row would switch sides. Everyone grumbled, but did as they were told. Lance slowly sat beside Eevy, making it appear that he was just *la de da* sitting down and not *I'm gonna keep everybody away from my girl* sitting down. She was too busy reading to have noticed him sitting down anyway. He tapped her shoulder and she just barely was able to separate her eyes from the book to grin at him. Kratos made his way to the cabin, sitting in the copilot's seat, and everyone sat back to await their flight to northwestern Johto.

*^~^**^~^*

Lance instructed Eevy to pull her hood up _before_ getting off the plane. She didn't understand until she peeked out the window and spotted a _huge_ crowd standing beside ropes strung along the side of a walkway. She choked, seeing that everyone was waving something; whether it was a sign, an autograph book, a Poke'Ball, a Pokemon, or a picture. Kratos ran down the steps, ducking below the waving arms and bolted for the car waiting for him, slamming the door shut and sighing heavily. This was not at all new to him or the Elite 4, or even Morty and Eusine, but to Eevy and everyone else…It was strange. Even _Ash_ was getting hounded. He'd reached the last round in the League and was therefor idolized by hundreds of young trainers searching for the same opportunity. And since Misty was with him and also one of the four Cerulean Gym Leaders, she was covered too. Yuu-Yuu, Skiff, Rachel, Beth, Victor and Victoria managed to escape with a few screams, as they were friends with Eevy and relatives to Lance, which meant they could possibly offer info or get someone a sneak peek. Tracey and Brock had a few amateur Pokemon Watchers and Breeders after them, so they were forced to grab Sooney's arm and _run_. Eusine, being the "great" Mystical Man, had a group there too, and he took Mizu's hand and bolted while waving. Morty was a Gym Leader, which meant challengers as well as fans were there waiting. He bent down and ran hunched over as he pulled Lisle behind. And then came the problem…

Medira bounded down the walk at full-tilt, followed by Jason, who blew a few kisses and waved slightly. Luri spun around while walking, waving and smiling and winking, and Will shoved her forward, trying to avoid the crowd while raising a hand to wave once and a while. And _then_ came the _major_ problem…Lance held his hood up and took off, careening down the steps with some of the crowd following him as he dove in the car door and pulled it shut. Keeping a hand on the door, he waited for Eevy so he could throw it open, drag her in, and slam it shut. He waited a moment, but she didn't come. Kratos leaned over and peeked out the shaded window. Eevy was too busy giggling and smiling to really care. She finally waved, winked, and blew a kiss, running for the car. Lance opened the door, she climbed in, and then turned around to wave. Kratos grabbed the back of the collar of her shirt and yanked her back in and Will closed the door.

"That was fun!" Eevy shrieked, "Can we do that again?"

"Don't worry…We will…" Lance shook his head.

"Great!" she looked around, "Where's everybody else?"

"Some are up there," Kratos pointed in front of their car to another, "And some are back there," he pointed behind them at a third.

"Ooh…" she shrugged and sat back, "So, where are we?"

"We landed in Goldenrod National," Jason yawned, settling himself, "We're heading up through Ecruteak and then into Prussian City."

"Prussian City?" Medira tilted her head.

"The place with the sumo competitions. It's nicknamed Sumo City or Rikishii Town, so everyone knows it as that," Luri examined her Poke'Ball.

"Prussian City," Eevy looked out the window at the sidewalk, seeing dozens of people stop and wave.

*^~^**^~^*

After everyone had finally managed to get away from the fans, they decided now would be a good time to change. Eevy fluffed her hair, mixing the colors together, and changed her eye colors to aqua by mixing them together. She then pulled on a shirt and jeans resembling her brother's and showed herself to Kratos.

"Who are you again?" he asked sarcastically, "How _did_ you do that?"

"I mixed my eye color and puffed my hair. Scary, isn't it?" she smirked as her brother did a double take at her, "Hi, Morty. Like it?"

"You skunk."

Lance smoothed his hair down (the only way to even remotely hide it) and forced himself to wear jeans and a blue T-shirt. Will brushed his hair *gasp* and wore sensible colors *gasp again*. Luri changed her hair and wore bright pink and Medira *shivers* wore white. Jason changed to brown and tan and everyone else was able to go as-were. There was still a large chance someone would recognize them, but…Hey. They had to try _something_ and cloaks would be too suspicious in the colors they had.

Luri clung to Will's arm, pointing here and there, and Medira followed close behind Jason. Eevy kept glancing nervously around her, checking for anyone to be staring and watching for you-know-who. Lance stayed with her, but not _with_ her, as Kratos was hovering around somewhere in grey instead of brick red. She suddenly turned and grabbed his arm, dragging him over. He tripped to her side and she pointed down the path.

"Look over there!" she shrieked, laughing crazily.

Jason was leaning on a mallet, reminding Eevy of Misty, and standing in front of one of those freakish carnival games where you smack the target and try to hit the bell. Beside his was another. His was flashing "94%!" while the other was flashing "84%" He was pushing opponents away left and right, which amazed Lance. Finally someone dressed in black and silver wondered up. Jason cringed and Will challenged.

"Oh no…" Eevy snickered, "This should be interesting."

"Let's hope Will just uses that mallet on the target and not on Jason's head," Lance grinned and Eevy poked his stomach.

Will heaved it up and smashed it down, sending the target flying upward for "97%!" He grinned and Jason frowned, scuffing away as the people gathered around awaited another challenge and Will smirked evilly.

"Oh, this I gotta try," Lance grinned and popped his knuckles as Eevy followed obediently behind.

Will glared as the Dragon Master took his spot where Jason had been standing and hoisted the mallet to his shoulder. He stood there, eyebrow cocked before holding it up and cramming it down. The clicker went up and "100%!!" flashed away at the top. Will shook his head and waved, hopping down. Then…Someone in grey approached. Eevy stared blankly as Kratos climbed up across from Lance. He smirked, took the handle, swung it up, and banged it down. "100%!!Tie Game!" Eevy's jaw dropped, as Kratos was 40, yet he'd done that like he was still as young as Lance.

Lance gave Eevy the stuffed Eevee he got and she carted it around, squeezing it repeatedly. Kratos refused to say where the stuffed Jigglypuff he had was going. He was teased and prodded that he liked the pink Balloon Pokemon, but he still wouldn't tell. As soon as that was over, the team regrouped and headed out to register Lance in the Sumo Conference.

*^~^**^~^*

Will, Luri and the others stood back as Lance and Eevy wandered over to Nurse Joy to register Draco for the competition. There was a long line of people, reaching all the way out the door and partially down the road. Too bad for them, Shonosuke was only allowing sixteen competitors, as he did every year. Lance dug into his pocket and pulled out his ID, flashing it quickly.

"Oh my," Nurse Joy's eyes shot wide open, "Then you're…"

"Yes," Eevy nodded, "Shh," she raised her finger to her lips and winked.

"Shh. Right," Joy nodded, "Please release your Pokemon onto that scale there."

Lance hesitated and Eevy felt him tense, "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing," he shook his head, "I choose you! Rage Ball!" he tossed the Poke'Ball from his inside coat pocket.

Draco bellowed proudly and flexed his arms, the other competitors and their Pokemon stepping away and gasping. In the corner, a woman standing with a Tyranitar was examining the competition still in the line. She'd already been approved, but looked quickly to the scale as a huge Dragonite roared. Her amber eyes narrowed and she grinned nastily. Joy noted the weight with wide eyes.

"Why…He more than doubles the weight minimum!" Joy gasped, raising a hand to her mouth, "I suppose he's qualified then."

"Heh…Guess so," Eevy sweatdropped a bit.

Ash suddenly hopped up beside them and held up a Poke'Ball, "I'd like to enter too, please!" he smirked.

"Huh?" Eevy and Lance each tilted a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"I'd like to enter with my Snorlax!" he grinned wide.

"Yes. You're Ash Ketchum. You won here last year," Nurse Joy nodded and merely tapped a button on her notebook, "And seeing as how Snorlax is so large, and due to the fact we don't want to buy another new scale, I've registered you already."

"You…Won here last year?" Eevy questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "Against Raiden Batomu and his Feraligatr."

Nurse Joy nodded, "It was quite an extraordinary match."

Brock suddenly flew up beside them, "I'd bet you and I would make an extraordinary match too, Nurse Joy."

Misty stormed over and grabbed his ear, "You'll make an extraordinary match to light a fire if you don't knock it off," she snorted, Togepi chirping away in her arms.

Victor made a move to take Brock's spot, but Vic quickly grabbed his nose, "I do _not_ advice you to even think about it."

"No problem," he choked, tripping along with her. 

"If you're interested, Ash," Nurse Joy continued, "Raiden is here again this year. He and Feraligatr entered the tournament not that long ago."

"Really? Great!" Ash beamed, "Where is he?"

"He should be somewhere out back, training again," she pointed.

"Thanks!" Ash took off, causing Eevy to follow, which in turn summoned Lance to go, which made the others tag along as well.

The woman in the back of the room reached up and patted her Tyranitar's head, "I should have known Kratos would send them," she stood and straightened her short black dress, "Come, Tyranitar."

*^~^**^~^*

Ash slid to a stop and scanned side to side, "There he is! Hey, Raiden!"

Eevy heaved to a stop behind him as the so-called Raiden wandered over, his hulking Feraligatr directly behind, "Ash! It's good to see you back again this year. Come to defend your title?"

"Going to try!" he smiled insanely, "I'd like you to meet my friends, Raiden. This is Eevy and that's Lance. Those are Will, Luri, Jason, Medira-"

"No need to introduce them," Raiden stopped him, "Their names were listed the day Miss Evangelina won the Champion position. Everyone knows everyone who's with the Champion."

"It's just Eevy, please," Eevy stood straight, "And please excuse the get-up."

"Right," Raiden nodded, "Any of you planning on entering the sumo competition?"

"Just me," Lance shrugged, "I certainly hope you do well."

"Yes, thank you. The same to you, Master Lance," he nodded again.

"Hey, Ash!" someone called from behind them, sending everyone soaring a good ten feet, "I knew it was you! I'd recognize that _amazingly_ striped Pikachu _anywhere_!"

Ash gagged and patted his chest, trying to breathe again before looking back on who had screamed for him, "C-Casey?" one eyebrow went up, 

"Yep! It's me, Ash!" this one called Casey beamed, "It sure has been a while! Who're all your new friends?"

"Uh…" Ash peeked around a bit, "Can you keep a secret?"

"You bet!" she cried loudly.

"With that big mouth?" Yuu-Yuu muttered under her breath as Skiff sweatdropped.

"Well…You know who the Elite are, don't you?" Ash questioned and Casey nodded, "Heh…Meet them then," he pointed behind him.

"Are you totally serious?!" Casey jumped, "They're the Elite?!"

"Shhh!" Luri frantically waved her hands, "Please. Don't tell anyone."

"OK! You got it!" she nodded firmly, swinging her hand up to her forehead in a salute, "You're secret's safe with me! You have my word! My lips are sealed! I won't tell a soul!"

"OK. We get the drift," Medira smirked nervously.

"Okie dokie…So what have you guys been up to?" Casey adjusted her hat and purple hair.

"Err…" Tracey looked quickly side to side, right in the middle of sketching Raiden's Feraligatr, "…Not much…"

"Have you seen all the different people competing?" Casey asked, "There're all sorts of different Pokemon around here."

Sooney's Poke'Gear suddenly beeped, "Err…Sorry," she smirked, having interrupted the conversation, "Hello?"

"Hi, sis!"

"Shawn!" she cried, a tad too loud, "What're you up to? Everything all right?"

"Yeah! Everything's peachy-keen. Just wanted to check in for a change. Say, where are you right about now?"

"Well…Right now we're in Prussian City. The place in Johto with the Sumo Convention. How come?"

"Really?" she shrieked as a hand was placed on her shoulder, "Well, so are we."

"AH!" she screeched for a moment before settling, "Shawn!" she lunged for him, "Hiya!"

He pried her off as Sooney's other two brothers stumbled up behind him, "What are you doing here? Entering the tourney?"

"No," Sooney shook her head, "Just coming with my friends," she pointed to Eevy, who returned her eyes to normal, waved, and changed them again, "How about you? How come you're way over here in Johto?"

"Uh…Right," Steve tilted an eyebrow at Eevy before answering his sister, "Well, little Sammy here…" he shoved him forward, "Is going to enter with his Meganium."

"Really, Sammy?" Sooney grinned wide, "I'll be rooting for you all the way!"

Lance scowled slightly, but shrugged it off, "So…What now? The competition isn't until tomorrow morning."

"Morty!" someone screamed giddily.

Morty's eyes shot off in that direction, "Oh God," spotting strawberry-pink hair heading his way sent him into a frenzy to get _out_ of the area, "Uh…Let's go get some dinner," he grabbed Lisle's wrist and took off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Eusine pulled Mizu along behind him and followed his cousin.

"Wait for us!" most everyone followed, but Ash paused, "Are you guys coming?" he looked to Raiden and Casey.

"Uh…Sure!" they both answered, Raiden recalling his Pokemon before bolting along.

"Hey, wait!" the Goldenrod Gym Leader panted to a stop and drooped, "Moooorty!" Whitney wailed, dropping to her knees to bawl.

"Mil-mil?" her Miltank waddled up behind her, placing a hoof on her shoulder, "Mil?"

"Morty ran away _again_, Milty…" Whitney sniffled, "We'll show him tomorrow when we win the Sumo Competition, right?" Milty nodded, "Right! Then he'll _have_ to like me!"

"Pish…Don't kid yourself," the dark woman from a few minute before rolled her eyes in the shadowed corner of the yard as Whitney stood in the middle of the grass, hearts practically popping from her head, "The only one winning this competition is _me_, Miss White. _Me_."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy sat at the end of the table, furiously shoveling something that smelled of plums into her mouth. Everyone else sat in their own respective seats, eyes wide and jaws dropped at the way she was able to stomach that concoction. She swallowed hard, put the bowl down, and began to relax with closed eyes. Her eyes shot open and she grabbed the bowl, holding it up and waving it.

"Seconds, please!" she bellowed, causing everyone to lean away and stare at her funny, "What?"

"Nothing," Skiff scratched his head while shaking it.

"Man…You sure can eat when you try. How _do_ you keep up that figure?" Eevy had just started sipping her tea when someone moved up behind her.

She choked on her drink and wiped her mouth with her napkin, slowly turning around and looking up, "Ah hah!" she grinned suddenly, "Caino!"

Lance grabbed a napkin, balled it up, and jammed it in his own mouth, muffling something that sounded along the lines of, "Dammit. Not him _again_."

"Doesn't she though?" someone else moved up beside Cain, "She used to eat everything like that."

"Hiya, Gary!" Eevy shot up and spun to them, "How are you two doing?"

Ash mimicked Lance, both now murmuring incomprehensible and unrepeatable comments, "Nothing much, to tell you the truth," Cain shrugged, "My Charmeleon evolved. And I've come to enter the sumo tournament."

"Same with me, only with my Kangaskhan," Gary held up a Poke'Ball.

Both Lance and Ash spit their napkins out, Ash's hitting Lance and vice versa, "You're entering the tournament?!" they both blared.

"Yes," Cain nodded at Ash, then looked over at Lance with a slight hint of jealously looming in his eyes, "Why?"

"So are we," Ash motioned between Lance and himself.

"Oh, really? Well I hope I get to face you then, Ashy-boy," Gary smirked evilly, "Though we both know who'll win."

"You bet we do," Ash glared.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded quickly, agreeing whole-heartedly with his master.

"Yeah, sure," he turned and began walking away, giving his normal backwards wave, "See ya' 'round, Eevy, ladies and gents, and Pokemon. Oh, and you too, Ash."

Ash puffed lowly as Eevy continued chirping with Cain. Medira looked slowly around the room, searching for something of interest. Quite the dull little place…Her eyes suddenly stopped and skimmed back a few seconds. She reached up and poked Eevy's shin.

"Ouch!" Eevy swatted her away, "What?!" she followed Medira's pointing finger and her eyes shot open, "Is that…?"

"Yeah," Medira nodded slowly, "Little Miss Unreadable."

The entire group turned and looked over at the counter. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu nearly toppled over backwards. Even Lance and the other three Elite had to tilt their heads one way or another. It _was_…It _was_ the girl with the unreadable signature who had competed in the Soot and Somber Battles of the Ebony and Scarlet Festival. She pushed her peach-rimmed glasses up to the top of her head and stared down into her glass. Beside her chair was her Houndour, still as loyal as ever by the look of things. It was curled up and snoring away. Unreadable took a bite of her sandwich before nudging her Pokemon with her foot. It sat up and smiled brightly at her as she dropped a piece of crust into its mouth. The Houndour glanced off in Eevy's direction. Unreadable's head perked up before she slowly turned and looked off at them. They all choked and looked quickly away. Unreadable blinked twice, shrugged, and put some money on the counter. She stood and looked down at her Houndour, grinning at it while hoisting her pack to her shoulder. Everyone looked carefully back as she waved to the waitress and started walking away.

"Come, Sombra," Unreadable worked her way to the door, glancing back at Eevy and crew, "We have much to do."

"Dour," Sombra agreed, following her master out the door.

Everyone sighed as she disappeared into the crowd outside, "Man…" Medira shook her head, "She's one creepy character."

"You got that right," Will nodded, "Beware the silent ones…"

"Well, if it ain't the old hag and crew," came a comment from behind, followed by an evil snicker.

Eevy balled her fists and pounded the table, "And if it isn't the little maggot. Isn't it past your naptime, kid?"

"Eh, forget that. I came to tell you something," Daemeon shrugged, crossing his arms from the other end of the table, "Once I win the sumo conference tomorrow, I'm gonna go and get myself into Prisma Hall. And pound you like the old bat you are."

"Try it, worm!" Luri snorted, storming to her feet and laying her hands on the table.

"Come in anytime!" Will hissed, eye colors flaring.

"We'll be waiting for you!" Jason gnarled, his teeth bared.

"You'd better be prepared!" Lance spat, eyebrows kinking together in an evil scowl.

Daemeon stepped slowly back, realizing these weren't just the old hag's friends, "Don't worry," he came back, slightly sheepishly, "I will be," he marched off.

Eevy sighed, then grinned, "Thanks, guys."

"Don't even worry about it," Luri stuffed a muffin in her mouth.

"Yeah. We hate that kid," Will chugged his tea.

"And it's not like we'd let him get through to you anyway," Jason shrugged.

"We'll keep you as safe as safe can be," Lance smirked and winked, "No way we're losing you."

"Personally, I think you're probably the best Champion there's been yet," Steve suddenly spoke up, all eyes focusing on the Shippou boys, "You're not as stern as the others. You're really easy to work and live with. The other Champions were like robots, always following Kratos's command."

"I follow his commands, but only to the degree I see fit," everyone looked back on Eevy, "Pokemon is about more than winning and losing, and the League is about more than publicity and marketing."

"I agree with you to a level," everyone but Eevy turned quickly around, "And I intend on trying my best to run the League in a way we both like."

"Yes, sir," Eevy nodded, "Thank you, Mr. Kratos."

"Sir," Cain bowed quickly, "Wonderful to see you, sir."

Kratos put one eyebrow up, "Yes…" he looked back to Eevy, "Thought you may like to know. Master Hoover and Master Chuck are also in the competition this year. As is Mistress Whitney."

A choking noise caused all eyes to then fix on Morty, "Sh-She's competing?" he hacked.

Eusine snickered, "Still don't like her, eh?"

"I hate her! There's a difference!" Morty shuttered, "That woman…"

Eevy giggled and prepared to take a bite of her "plum concoction", as everyone was calling it, but her bowl was empty. The waitress had just brought it and she hadn't taken a bite. She looked around and around, thinking she may have spilled it, but there was nothing. She stopped and looked blankly about, blinking a few times in disbelief.

"What's the matter, Eevy?" Mizu looked down the table at her.

"My ume-somen…Is gone…And I didn't eat it," she tilted her head, "And none of you guys eat it…"

"WAH! What is that?!" Casey shrieked, pointing to Eevy's side.

Eevy looked slowly downward, watching a long purple arm of sorts reach around her side and grab a muffin from Luri's plate. Everyone looked at everyone else slowly before the arm disappeared behind Eevy's back and came back again. Eevy swallowed and whimpered slightly as the arm took a biscuit from Will's plate and went behind her. It came right back again, going for Lance's plate.

"No _way_," Lance grabbed it and yanked it as hard as he could, producing a small pastel purple monkey, hanging from his tail and munching on Will's roll, "What the-?"

"It's an Aipom," Sammy tilted his head to the side to try and look at the upside down Pokemon as straight as possible, "Cute little fella'."

"Aipom!" it called, waving at everyone before yanking his tail away and scurrying off.

"There you are, Aipom. Don't wonder off like that again," his trainer picked him up, "Oh! Ash, it's you," she put the Pokemon on her shoulder and stepped over.

"Hey, Lisa!" Misty waved, holding Brock back by the ear with her other hand, "Eevy, this is our friend Lisa. She was with us when we met that fake Entei."

"Eevy?" Lisa perked right up, "As in Champion Mistress Evangelina?"

"You bet!" Casey blurted, then covering her mouth, "Erm…Sorry…"

Eevy moved to her right, "Here. Sit down, Lisa," she smiled wide.

"Thanks," she sat slowly down and put her Aipom in her lap, "It's great to meet you. All of you. And now that I know who you are, I know who they are too," she pointed around the table.

"How is it all these people know who we are?" Medira questioned.

"Well, with the Elite, it's easy to tell. They're always with the Champion," Beth explained, "But the _Daily Kaleidoscope_ posted an article with all your names. My doing. Sorry."

"So, guys…It's been quite a while," Lisa started, petting her Aipom, "What's new with you?"

"Heh…Other than knowing Eevy and the others…Nothing really," Brock grinned wide, clearing his throat.

"Uh…Yeah…" Ash nodded quickly, "How about you? What're you doing here?"

"I'm competing in the sumo conference tomorrow," she watched her Aipom hop up on Eevy's head, "With my Quagsire."

"Hmm…" Lance looked down into his cup, "Seems you're not the only one I know."

"Huh?" Lisa tilted her head.

"What that big lug really means is that he's competing too," Eevy smiled crazily, "And so is Ash. Plus Casey and Sammy and Raiden there and a few of my Gym Leaders."

"Really? Wow," Lisa handed a donut up to her Aipom, "I hope we get to battle, guys. I'll bet they'd be great matches."

"Absolutely," Raiden nodded, "There will be quite a few good matches tomorrow with all of us competing. Which reminds me," he balled up his napkin and stood with a slight bow, "I need to get some last minute training in tonight before I hit the hay. Feraligatr and I need strength, but rest too. It was good to meet you all. Thank you, Mistresses and Masters," he bowed lower and waved while walking off, "See you tomorrow."

"See ya'!" everyone called.

Lance glanced at his drink a few more moments before getting to his feet, "What's up?" Eevy looked up at him.

"I'm going to train too. Draco and I are powerful, but these Pokemon were specially bred for sumo battles. We need to practice," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Rage Ball, looking down at it.

"Good luck," Eevy grinned up at him.

Cain fumed slightly before shooting to a stand, "I-I'm training too!" Lance looked up and everyone looked at him, "Charizard's only been a Charizard for a couple weeks! He needs to learn…How to handle himself!"

Mizu, Sooney and Yuu-Yuu sweatdropped slightly with smirks while Medira snickered behind her hand, "Well…" Eevy murmured, "Good luck to you too then, Caino."

"Uh…Thank you," he nodded and smiled wide before looking straight forward and into the sadistic glare Lance was boasting.

Everyone at the table looked nervously between the two of them. Lance wore a positively _evil_ look as he stared at Cain, who stared right back. If they were able, they probably would have passed lightning bolts between them. Even Ash could see the sparks flying and quickly sprang to his feet when he saw both trainers with their fists balled at their sides.

"UH! I think I'll train too!" he blurted, "Yeah, that's it! If we're all going to be in the competition, we should all get out there and train away!"

He gave a wide and nervous grin as the tension between Lance and Cain slowly began to fade. Everyone sighed lowly as they separated their vision from each other and on the front door.

*^~^**^~^*

Casey skipped along behind most everyone as they made their way to the training field behind the sumo stadium. Behind them, the dark and shadowed woman who had seemingly been following them all day was still on their tails. She kept herself hidden from them, but from no one else. However, she too was now no longer alone. A few yards behind her, every step of her way, was now a shadow with no one to cast it. Once they reached the training field, the shadowed woman wondered off to the opposite side of the grass and released her Tyranitar. Lance glanced over at Cain as he let out his Charizard. It roared loudly, flapping his wings and slashing with his arms. Cain smiled wide as Eevy complimented his Pokemon. Lance hissed, obviously annoyed that Cain thought his puny little Charizard was something completely amazing. In some sort of twisted jealousy-driven retort, Lance released the two-story Draco Dragonite. Cain stumbled away and his Charizard moved back as well.

"Hello, Draco," Eevy stood in front of the hulking Dragon with a wave and smile, "And how are you today?"

"Barru-ba," Draco answered obediently, bumping Eevy with his nose.

"You're such a big sweetie," she rubbed his chin and looked over at Kratos for a moment before looking back at Lance, "Just like your Master."

Kratos held back the bursting laughter by biting his bottom lip, "All right then," he choked out, "Get to work. I'm turning in for the night."

"Bye," Eevy waved and patted Draco again, "Good luck, Draco. Hope you do well," she then looked at Ash, Casey and the others, "I thought you guys were training too."

"Yeah! Get going, baby bro!" Sooney smiled insanely and kicked Sammy forward, "Good luck, Sammy!"

Sammy let out his Meganium, Lisa her Quagsire, and Ash his Snorlax. Casey took a Poke'Ball off her belt and grinned, running over to Jason and yanking Eevy over. She stared up at them with her eyes shining brightly.

"Would you please, pretty please, look at my Pokemon? It would be a great honor. Really it would," she begged, holding the Poke'Ball up as if it were pure gold.

"Uh…Sure," Jason nodded after glancing at Eevy for a moment.

"Oh, thank you!" Casey shrieked, "I choose you!" she let the Poke'Ball fly.

Jason's eyes went wide before he shot into the air, "Alternate…Color!" he flipped, "I want it! I need it! I must have it!"

Medira pulled him back, "Knock it off, Peruwa. It's not yours."

"Wow…" Eevy examined the yellow and black Arcanine seated in front of her, "It's a very nice Pokemon. Of exceptional color as well."

"You like him?!" Casey shrieked.

"You bet!" Jason called from a few feet away as Medira held him off.

"Yes, I do. He looks quite strong," Eevy nodded.

"Oh, wow! Thank you, Master Jason, Mistress Eevy!" she cried and hugged her Arcanine, "We did it, Arcanine! They like you!"

"Ar!" the Pokemon called with a grin.

Ash and the others went on about everyone's Pokemon as Lance and Cain continued glaring at each other. Medira looked off to the side, swearing she saw a shadow move. She furiously shook her head side to side, telling herself she saw nothing. She sat down beside Jason, who was sitting against the wall, but stood quickly as someone walked toward Eevy from behind. He was carrying something and Eevy, being the Champion, could take no chances as to jealous trainers or Rubeus's helpers.

The boy cleared his throat, "Excuse me," he called politely, "I noticed that Dragonite from over there," he pointed over his shoulder, "And I was wondering if could possibly be Draco?"

Lance looked away from Cain and rushed over to shove between this boy and Eevy, "Who's asking?" he snorted.

He stepped away, "M-My name is Shingo Jericho," he swallowed, "I-I just wanted to…Record your Dragonite's stats."

"Record his stats?" Lance tilted his eyebrow up.

"Y-Y-Yes," Shingo nodded shakily, "It's a hobby. I record Pokemons' stats and compare them."

"Hmm…" Lance studied him slightly, "I suppose."

"Thank you," Shingo loosened and stuck his arm out at Eevy, "If that's Master Lance, you must be Mistress Eevy. Pleased to meet you."

"The same," Eevy nodded, "Perhaps you'd like to record my Pokemons' stats later?"

"Sure," he nodded and wondered over to Draco, setting down what he'd been carrying, "Could you just make sure he stays still please?" he popped open his laptop and flipped the digital camera up.

"I'll do it," Eevy patted Draco's nose, "You behave for Shingo now, Draco."

"Shingo?" Brock questioned, "Hey! It _is_ Shingo!"

Shingo looked off at them as his camera recorded Draco, "Hey, guys!" he waved, "What are you doing here?"

"You know _him_ too?" Skiff went blank in the face.

"Do you know _everybody_ or what?" Yuu-Yuu questioned.

"No!" Misty shook her head, "We met Shingo a while back."

"I see you're _still_ obsessed with that computer of yours," Ash rolled his eyes.

"Not nearly as much as I was. You really helped me, Ash. So much so that I decided to enter the sumo competition this year," he watched a few faces suddenly tweak, "What'd I say?"

"Quite a few of our companions here at this moment will be competing," Luri explained.

"At least you get to scope out some of the competition," Will shrugged.

"Oh," Shingo raised his eyebrows and returned his focus to the computer, "Wow! That Dragonite's stats are near the end of the charts!" his eyes widened, "Incredible! None of the Dragonite I've recorded before had that high of stats!" he opened a few more files.

"Really?" Lance muttered sarcastically, now munching on an apple he'd pulled from a tree near the building as he leaned down to look, "Tell me something I didn't already know," he crunched down right next to Shingo's ear.

Eevy scowled at him, "Be nice," she scolded.

As everyone laughed at the way Lance slowly inched away from Eevy, there was a crash and roar from their side. They looked off toward the end of the yard opposite the stadium to see a Golem and Rhydon charging back and forth. They rammed and crammed each other, smashing one another with their huge, rocky fists. Ash flipped out.

"Wow! Look at 'em go! I've gotta catch 'em!" he shouted, grabbing a Poke'Ball from his belt.

"Pikapi! Pi-pi-pi pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, hopping to his shoulder.

"I…Don't think that'd be a good idea, Ash," Lisa put in as Ash looked back at her, "Take a look behind them there. Right between them."

Medira was the first to react, "AH! It's that _creepy_ girl again!"

As everyone looked between the Rhydon and Golem, they could definitely see Miss Unreadable standing there, Sombra by her side. With her arms crossed and her glasses shining to leave her eyes whited-out, she watched every move the two Pokemon made. She followed them precisely, seemingly taking in every aspect of their fighting. The Pokemon smashed into a hand-to-hand standoff, growling at each other. The Golem swung down, cracking Rhydon back a step. They backed off slowly, eyeballing each other.

"Well done," Unreadable nodded, "You're both doing well."

"Go-lem," Golem nodded.

"Don," Rhydon sat slowly down.

"Man…" Shawn's eyes went wide as saucers, "Those Pokemon are immense."

As they watched Unreadable patting her Pokemons' heads, the ground began to shake. At first a mere quiver, then a violent earth-shattering quake. The girls latched onto their respective guys and vice versa before the ground beside the Rhydon crashed upward, two huge shadows slithering out and balling up like snakes. Even the shadowed woman in the corner moved away as they coiled to a stop.

"An Onix," Beth observed, "And a Steelix."

"Hello, you two," Unreadable greeted the two giant snakes, "You finally decided to come back, I see."

"Geez! They're hers _too_?" Rachel gaped, "Sheesh…"

Unreadable stretched, looking over her shoulder as a small shadow hopped out of the bushes behind her. A Furret with bright eyes and fluffy fur sat by her feet and nibbled a Berry. It looked up at her and smiled.

"Fur," it chirped happily.

"Hello, Usagi," she stretched her arm down to her Pokemon, accepting it to her shoulder, "I see you found a Berry tree. What kind is it?" Usagi held it out for her, "Just a regular Berry."

"What a cute Pokemon!" Lisle grinned, "It's so fluffy and soft!"

"Stop…Sounding like Whitney," Morty shivered, then suddenly looking up.

"What's wrong?" Mizu asked as Eusine poked his head around to look at his cousin.

"He senses a Ghost," Eusine murmured.

Sombra stood and looked off into the trees, two pairs of bright red eyes beaming in the darkness. Unreadable looked off as well, then waving the shaded beings to come forward. Two Gengar formed out of the blackness.

"Oh wow," Morty stared, "Look at them."

"Hello, Gengar. Back so soon?" Unreadable looked down at them.

"Hold on a second," Sooney jumped, "How does she have so many Pokemon with her at once?"

"She must be a Professor's assistant," Tracey looked at his sketchpad, doodling a Rhydon, "She probably helps one of the local Professors, so she can have as many Pokemon with her as she wants. They're permitted to carry so many because of their position and the number of tasks they perform."

Casey noticed something move out of the corner of her eye, "Hey…What was that?" she pointed to the trees.

Three trees wobbled out of the bushes and stopped around Unreadable, "Sudo-wood-o," they called.

"Ah! There you are!" she patted their heads, "Gravelar! You can come back! We've found them!" a rock rolled out of the trees, spinning to a stop and shooting open, "Now all we're missing is-"

Just as she was about to finish, a black shadow swooped down from above and flipped in midair. It tumbled crazily about the sky, then planted its face in the dirt. Unreadable gasped and bounded over to the black bird that had smashed to the ground. The other Pokemon hurried over as well as she picked up their partner and friend; a Murkrow.

"Morbius!" Unreadable shrieked as her Pokemon looked groggily up at her, "Hey! Are you OK?"

"Mur…" he croaked, "Krow-krow-murk."

"You flew into a tree again…" she sighed, "Take a rest back at the lab. Return," she pulled him into his Poke'Ball and pointed her Poke'Dex at it, shooting him back to her boss's lab, "OK! Back to training! Steelix, Onix! Back underground!" the snakes cried out and tunneled straight down once again, "Sudowoodo! Sparring, now!" all three rock trees starting boxing together, "Usagi, Gravelar! You know the drill!" the Furret hopped up on the Gravelar and proceeded to roll around on it, "Gengar! Into the forest!" both Ghosts zipped into the woods, speeding around trees and each other, "Golem! Rhydon! Face your opponent! Begin!" she raised her right arm as Sombra howled by her side.

"What she just said…" Beth whispered, "_Face your opponent_. _Begin_. That's how they begin the matches for the sumo conference."

"She must be competing!" Rachel gasped, "And one of those two must be the one she's entering!"

"Impossible," Shingo called everyone's attention as he stared at his computer, eyes wide and jaw dropped, "I've just recorded the stats of that Golem and that Rhydon. They're off the charts completely."

Everyone looked up as Golem and Rhydon began to battle. They charged each other, the crumbling and smashing of rock sounding around them. Fists flew and ground shattered as the Rock-types demonstrated their extraordinary power to their master, who merely stood back with her Houndour and watched. The shaded woman, still standing in the corner, narrowed her eyes. Those Pokemon would be tough opponents.

"They are strong," she murmured to herself, "But _I_ am stronger," she looked off at Lance, "Ryujin must be the one entering. And those kids too," her eyes locked on Eevy, "That must be the new Mistress, clinging to the Dragon Master's arm there. Not surprising he found himself a little twinkie. And there," she acquired a deep scowl and long hiss, "That Water rat…Little Miss Lurianna," her eyes traveled to Jason, "That little monster…The one who took my spot as an Elite. Ooh…How I despise those two!" she stomped, "But him…" she looked away, nervously straightening her dress for the umpteenth time, "He holds my strength, but is my weakness…"

*^~^**^~^*

"You're up awfully late," a woman's voice caught Ash by surprise, "Shouldn't you be in bed? Resting for your battles tomorrow?"

He turned, spotting Eevy in a long sleeveless pink nightgown and a short purple over-coat, her hair loose for once. He reddened furiously and turned away, looking down over the bar and out into the water of Silver Lake, resting just beside the Pokemon Center of Prussian City. She strolled up beside him and leaned over the railing, seemingly unable to sleep.

"I just couldn't sleep. I suppose I'm just nervous," he shrugged, "Pikachu's in there, all curled up in my coat, using my hat as a pillow. Wish I was as calm as he is."

"Ah, you don't have to be nervous," she shook her head, "You'll do just fine. Your Snorlax can handle it."

"I dunno…" he sighed long and hard, "What if I wind up facing Casey? Or Lisa? Or Gary? What about Shingo? And Raiden? Or even Lance?"

"Then you'll battle them and do your best," she informed him, "And it will turn out as it's meant to. You try too hard sometimes, you know?"

"Try…Too hard?" he went blank in the face.

"Yeah. The harder you try, I'm sure the better you may do, but sometimes you just try too much. If you push yourself to the very limit, you'll be at your best, but possibly at your worst as well. If your concentration is all put on powering up and being tough, you won't be paying enough attention to strategy and the other things that are important. And I hate to tell you, Ashy-boy," she looked over at him seriously, "But one of those things is sleep, and if you don't get some, I'll call Shonosuke myself and have him disqualify you for lack of competence."

He smirked weakly, "All right. I'll go in when _you_ go in."

Eevy glared slightly at him, then grinned, "You're such a smartalic," she closed her eyes and let the lake's cool air hit her.

Ash looked over at her, looking forward and closing his eyes as she did, "Maybe she's right. I've been pushing myself too hard lately. Ever since I lost to her, I've been pulling my weight and more. Is it because I lost? Or is it something else?"

As he listened, a medium pitched whistle hit his ears. He figured it to be only the wind whirling off the water, until Eevy's eyes shot open and she looked quickly upward. She stared about, then turned to him, stepping back and turning.

"Do you hear that?" she questioned quietly, "It sounds like a flute or a whistle."

"Yeah, I heard it. I thought it was just the wind," he murmured, looking over where she did, "I recognize that song…Somehow."

"Over there," she pointed, reaching over his right shoulder with her right arm, "A light. Come on."

"Shouldn't we get changed or something first?!" he shrieked, slightly louder than planned.

"No time!" she hopped the bar and fell barefoot to the sand below the deck, "If there's something wrong, waiting could only make it worse! Let's go!"

"Oh man…Why do I get myself into these things?" he whined, sliding carefully over the railing, only to fall flat on his face, "Ouch…"

After hopping quickly up and bounding along behind Eevy, he caught up to her as she stopped. She ducked below a tall bush and peeked slowly over, motioning for him to come up along side her. He knelt down and poked his head up next to hers, looking carefully side to side. Eevy pointed off to the right to a girl with long brown hair and a headband with a large bow in the back, perched on a rock and holding some kind of shell. Ash's eyes widened; he knew this girl.

"Hey…I know her," he whispered as lightly as he could, "I met her in the Orange Archipelago, when I first met Lugia."

"Really?" Eevy tilted her head, "_That's_ where I know the song from! That's Guardian Lugia's theme that he sounded for me when we first met!"

"Should we…Say hello?" he questioned.

"You first," she smirked and crawled back to stand up.

Ash slowly got to his feet as well, brushing the sand from his knees and pulling his shirt down. The Pokemon beside the girl he supposedly knew looked quickly over at him. His master stopped playing her flute and followed her Pokemon's gaze quickly.

"Uh…Hi, Melody," Ash grinned nervously, "Um…Long time no see?"

"Ash? Ash Ketchum?" Melody stood slowly up, "Hey! It _is_ you! You! Here in Johto!"

"Yep," he nodded quickly, "Oh! I'd like you to meet a friend of mine!" he reached over the bush and helped Eevy over, "This is Evangelina Hikoboshi."

"A _very good_ friend of his, I might add," Eevy smirked, "Good to meet you."

"Yes. Very good to meet you as well," Melody nodded quickly, "And this is my new Slowking, by the way."

"Hello, Slowking," Eevy waved to it, "How are you this evening?"

"Slow…King…Slow…" it answered lazily.

"Ooh…You were getting ready to bed down for the night to rest for the competition, eh?" Eevy smirked as Melody seemed to freak out, "What?"

"You…Understood him?" she murmured, swallowing hard as Eevy nodded, "Wow…That's amazing…And you were right too. I was going to finish the song, then get ready for bed."

"You're competing in the sumo conference, Melody?" Ash questioned, waving at Slowking.

"Yeah. With this very Slowking. He's strong and knows a lot of tactics for sumo battles, and he's good at regular battles too," Melody nodded, "I'm hoping to do well."

"We wish you luck," Eevy smiled, "We know quite a few of the people competing. One being my Elite Fourth, Lance Ryujin, and another being Ash himself."

"Really? Well, I certainly hope you all do well," Melody gave them a quick thumb's up.

"Guess we're kinda keeping you up…" Ash murmured as Melody yawned wide.

"Well, sort of…" she trailed off and yawned again as her Slowking did.

"We'll see you tomorrow then," Eevy grabbed Ash's wrist and yanked him along behind her, "Bye! Nice meeting you!"

"Bye!" Ash choked as he tripped along.

"Bye! And good night!" Melody called and waved, "Well, Slowking…It looks like we've got our work cut out for us…But I bet we'll do it…"

"King…Slow-king…"

*^~^**^~^*

"Welcome, one and all to the Sumo Conference of Prussian City!" Shonosuke called over the roaring people, "This year, we've got sixteen heavy-weight competitors here to show their stuff and try to win the trophy! Our first match is about to begin, so be ready for some top-trainer action!"

"Is everyone here?!" Nurse Joy called as loud as she could over the people milling around with their Pokemon, "All sixteen of you?!"

"Here-here!" Raiden waved his right arm, "I see all sixteen!" he looked back at everyone, "I certainly hope you all do well."

"As do we for you," Misty nodded to him, "I bet you will."

"Thank you, Misty."

The amber-eyed woman stood silently in the corner, her Tyranitar towering over her from behind and to her right. She spotted the Elite and Eevy and cracked her knuckles, a sinister grin forming on her lips. She motioned to her Pokemon and started forward, heading for the group that was chatting in the corner. She stepped up behind the only deep crimson-haired man there and straightened her dress.

"Well, if it isn't William Logos," she sniggered at the way he spun frantically around to face her, "So good of you to _Weedle_ on in from Rainbow Metro."

Will's eyes fought to stay in their sockets as everyone turned to him, watching him begin to sweat profusely. Luri's ice blue eyes slowly began to narrow as the silver-haired visitor pursed her lips and stared somewhat sweetly at Will. The Tyranitar behind the woman stood undyingly still, staring straight forward like a sentry. Will somehow managed to find his voice when no one else could.

"K-K-Karen," he twitched, pushing Luri quickly around behind him, "H-H-Hi."

She pulled a strand of her hair down and ran her hands along it, "What's the matter, Will? You're stammering," her amber eyes narrowed, "Surprised to see me?"

"Uh…" he just kind of…Stood there…Looking stupid and lost.

Eevy shot forward, shoving between Will and the woman he had identified as Karen, "Might I ask…Just who are you? And what business do you have with Master William?"

Karen stared her dead in the eyes, tilting an eyebrow, "I am Karen Black. Previous Elite Fourth of the Johto League and Elite First of the Rainbow League. As far as for what business I have with your _Master William_," she scowled, "I have all the business in the world."

"Karen Black…" Jason placed his hands on his hips, "I remember you…You were dismissed to make room for me."

Karen glared lowly, "Shut it, short-stuff."

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Medira snapped suddenly, then shrinking back a bit to avoid Karen's stare.

"Hmm," Karen snorted and looked back at Eevy, "Well…Seeing as how you're the Champion Mistress, I cannot rightly bicker with you. But that one," her eyes narrowed and flared as Luri peeked around Will's side, "That one, on the other hand…"

"Miss Black," Lance barked quickly as Karen slowly started to move around Eevy's side, toward Will and Luri, "I strongly suggest you leave and tend to other business now."

Karen shot him a filthy look and backed away three steps, her Tyranitar moving away as she did, "Perhaps you're right. I have much to do before I get out there in front of all those people and _tromp_ you into dust," she turned straight away, not the slightest polite gesture escaping her, "Come, Tyranitar."

"Has she…Always been like that?" Lisa murmured.

"Oh yeah…Always," Lance shook his head.

"I don't wanna face her…" Sammy whined.

"I think she's wicked cool!" Casey bubbled, most everyone ignoring her.

"Please line up! Separate into the Eastern and Western Divisions!" Nurse Joy called as loud as she could, "Get ready for your first matches!"

"Well…That's our cue," Sammy waved, "Let's go."

"Eastern over here! Western over here! Hop to it, please!" Joy clapped, "And good luck to you all!"

Ash glanced off to the side, then grabbing Eevy's arm, "Look!" he pointed, "It's that freakish girl _again_!"

Everyone followed Eevy and Ash's gazes, spotting Little Miss Unreadable standing in the line for the Eastern Division. Beside her stood her Golem, its hard red eyes looking about at everything. Behind her were Karen and her Tyranitar, also scoping out the competition. Everyone seemed to be looking at everyone else, seemingly looking to see who their opponents could be. Some seemed nervous, others moderately calm, and others cool as cucumbers. Ash was on the meh side of things and Raiden seemed to be perfectly fine, as did Unreadable and Karen, but Sammy was shaking like a leaf. Morty spotted Whitney heading up behind Lance in the Western Division line and quickly moved toward the wall, tugging Lisle with him subconsciously. Gary marched up from the side and jammed his way in front of Ash, who gnarled lowly, pondering if his Snorlax would find Gary's mop of hair tasty. Cain flew up just after Gary, sliding quickly into line right behind Lance and Eevy and cutting Whitney off by a mere second. Chuck and Hoover wandered up to the Eastern line and, much to Eevy's dismay, Daemeon was grinning and looking as smug as he could at the head of the Western line. After marching out onto the field, accepting the applause from the crowd, and listening to Shonosuke's nicely-played speech, everyone was again stuck back inside to wait.

"The first match of the Eastern Division is Golem versus Meganium," Nurse Joy announced.

"Oh…N-N-No…" Sammy vibrated he shook so hard, "I-I-I can't face her…"

"Sure ya' can!" Sooney, Shawn and Steve all kicked their brother forward, "Get out there and do your stuff, kid!"

Sammy stumbled out as Unreadable marched to her side, "From the east; Golem. From the west; Meganium. Face your opponent. And begin!"

"Go, Golem!" Unreadable barked, "Get in there!"

  
"Go-lem!" Golem rumbled forward, pounding the ground with both fists.

"Go, Meganium! Get ready!" Sammy shouted, "You'll do great!"

"We're going up to the stands," Skiff murmured to Eevy, "We'll let the Shippou scream from up there. See you afterwards."

All but the Elite 4, Eevy, Medira and those who were competing filtered off as Golem and Meganium shoved furiously at each other. Sombra sat by Unreadable's side, calmly watching the match as her master balled her fists and brought both arms up to her front. Her glasses flashed and her Golem roared.

"Golem! Slide under!"

"Meganium! Try and swing away!"

"Come on, Sammy! You can do it! Whoo!" even Shawn and Steve leaned away from Sooney as they others pretended not to know her and Tracey acted as if he'd never seen her before in his life.

Golem forced his legs forward, rolling right under Meganium's stomach. The Grass-type shrieked as the Rock-type pushed him up and flung him into the air. Unreadable called for a strike and Golem bounded forward, crashing his hard palm into Meganium's side and punching him even farther into the air. Meganium wailed as he hit the ground, sliding away on his side and right out of the arena. Even Lance had to gasp at that one, as did Karen.

"Meganium has left the arena! Golem wins!"

"All right, Golem!" Unreadable cried, "You were _so_ great!"

"Dour!" Sombra agreed as Golem waddled over.

"Go! Lem! Gol!" Golem grinned crazily.

"Return, Meganium," Sammy drooped, "A first round knock-out…"

"Aww…Come on, Sammy. You did really good," Medira smirked hopefully as he wandered past.

"Are you kidding me? That was the shortest Pokemon sumo match of all time!" he grunted and hobbled out dejectedly.

"Come on, baby bro!" Shawn raced around the corner, "You should be proud you even got in. One of only sixteen people. I mean, come on, Sammy! Just be happy!" he snatched his shoulder, "Let's get up there with Sooney and Steve. Good luck guys!"

"The first match of the Western Division is Snorlax versus Arcanine."

"That's you and me, Ash!" Casey cheered, "Come on!" she latched onto his wrist and dragged him flailing out the door.

"Poor Ash," Misty sighed.

"Don't worry about him, Misty," Eevy murmured lightly, "He'll do just fine."

Misty and Brock stood behind Ash as he released his Snorlax. The crowd roared for him, but when they spotted the alternately colored Arcanine he was facing, their shouting doubled in volume. The match began like the previous one; both Pokemon thundering in. Everyone watched intently, but Gary, Lance and Eevy the most. Fists and paws flew and Pokemon rumbled about. Snorlax twisted all the way around, sending Arcanine flying. He landed on his feet, but Snorlax was already right on top of him, striking down and cold-cocking him. Casey screamed helplessly and Ash jumped around like a four-year-old.

"Yeeeeah!" he shrieked, hopping side to side, "Great job, Snorlax!"

"I lost…" Casey sniffled, "I'm such a failure!" she began bawling uncontrollably.

"Aww, come on, Casey," Misty grinned, "You did really good. Remember the Electabuzz."

Brock slapped his hand over her mouth, but it was too late, and Casey sprang to her feet to begin singing. As she continued babbling mindless twaddle, everyone slowly but surely inched away in the opposite direction. Casey opened one eye to see her audience's faces, but saw no one. She immediately stopped.

"Hey! Where is everybody?! Where'd you go?!" she searched frantically side to side, "Hey! Wait for me!" she took off after them.

"The next match of the Eastern Division is Scizor versus Ampharos."

"Ooh…That must be Hoover," Eevy acknowledged as Hoover and his Ampharos marched by, "Go get 'em, Shingo!"

"Don't worry. We will," Shingo nodded, "Come on, Blade."

"Scizor!" his Pokemon followed quickly behind.

The Ampharos he was facing flew by Eevy's side, his master running along behind him, "Wait for me, Ampharos!" the Electric-type Gym Leader called.

Eevy leaned away, "Shingo's facing Hoover!" she shrieked.

Mizu twitched a bit, "I hope Shingo wins…_So_ much…" she clenched her fist and pounded the wall as Eusine sweatdropped.

"Remind me _never_ to get her angry, hm?" he whispered to Morty, who nodded slowly.

"Come on, Shingo! You can do it!" Ash called, clapping profusely.

"Sure he can," Hoover placed his hands on his hips, "In his dreams, maybe."

"We'll show you just whose dream it'll take for him to win," Shingo snorted, pointing forward, "Go, Blade!"

"Sci-zor!" Blade stomped in, opening and closing his pinchers.

"Let's show that little computer geek what we're made of, Ampharos!" Hoover ordered.

"Pha!" Ampharos pounded up a few feet.

Mizu jumped up, right out of her chair, as Blade's hard steel claws dominated the match. Eevy was clapping in the background as the other Elite pondered how she could be cheering against her own Gym Leader. Ampharos desperately tried to fight back against the fierce slices and punched Blade threw at him, but he was completely unable to make any offensive moves when he couldn't even keep his defense up. Unreadable and Sombra sat on top of Golem in the corner, praising and patting the Rock-type and completely ignoring the match. Ampharos hit the ground and slid face-first out of the arena. Hoover wailed helplessly and Blade threw both claws up, repeatedly opening and closing them.

"We did it, Blade! Great job," Shingo walked past, his arm around his Pokemon's shoulders, "I knew you could do it."

"The next match of the Western Division is Kangaskhan versus Miltank," Nurse Joy announced.

"M…M…Miltank?" Morty shivered, sinking quickly down in his chair as everyone else sweatdropped.

Eevy snatched Gary's arm, latching onto him, "Good luck, Gar! Hope you win!"

Ash flamed behind her, face and eyes beat red, and Gary waved back at him, "Thank you, Eva. Appreciate that," he motioned for his Kangaskhan to follow along side.

Whitney hopped along behind him, speeding around him with her Miltank waddling about behind her, "Come on, Milty! Let's win this battle!"

"Mil-mil!" Milty nodded, clapping once.

"Beat her, Gary! Cream her! Mutilate her!" Morty called over the yelling crowd, "Destroy that little pink cream puff!"

"Oh, hiya, Morty!" Whitney waved quickly, jumping up and down.

Eusine laughed hysterically, falling face-first from his chair, Lisle fumed, and Morty grunted and unearthly noise, "I…_Despise_ that woman…"

"So we've seen," Skiff sweatdropped.

"From the east; Kangaskhan. From the west; Miltank. Face your opponent. And begin!"

"Kangaskhan, let's show the Elite what we're made of!" Gary pointed toward Miltank, "Beat that little cow! _Both_ of them!"

"Well, that wasn't nice at all. Guess we'll have to show them, huh, Milty?" Whitney ordered, "Go! Show that mop-head what we can do!"

Kangaskhan stormed forward, swinging left and right. Miltank somehow was able to pound just as fast, pummeling Gary's Pokemon farther and farther toward the edge of the ring. Whitney was grinning and cheering in her trainer box, bouncing side to side with ridiculous stamina. Gary swung his right arm out and pointed at her, causing her to freeze.

"Now we've got it where we want it!" he snorted, "Lay it on there, Kangaskhan!"

Kangaskhan came right back at Miltank with double the speed and double the pressure the Milk Cow Pokemon had used just before. Miltank had gone all-out with her attacks, wearing her down at a dramatic pace. Now that it was so weak, it was unable to fight back. She slid backwards, all four hooves on the ground, and shakily stood again, wobbling about.

"Come on, Milty! You can do it! Run in there and punch!" Whitney called.

"Stand your ground, Kangaskhan!" Gary puffed back.

Kangaskhan crouched down, shrinking as far as she could. Miltank hit her head on, but the opposing Pokemon was just too heavy, and Milty had no hope of moving her. Kangaskhan threw both arms forward, straight into Miltank's stomach, and sent her flying once again. She tumbled right out of the arena, rolling back and nearly connecting with her master, who quickly ran out of the way.

"Milty! Oh no!" Whitney screeched, running around and wailing.

"Yay for Gary!" Eevy cheered jumping up and down and clapping.

"Death to the infidel!" Morty laughed evilly and pointed directly at Whitney, "Hahaha!"

Lisle leaned as far away from him as she could, "Frightening little man, isn't he?" Eusine snickered, the Ecruteak Gym Trainee nodding slowly in return.

"Hurray for you!" Eevy shrieked, latching onto Gary as he reentered the waiting area, "Yay-yay-yay-yay-yay!"

"Geez…Hope _I_ get this much attention if I win…" Lance murmured, pondering whether or not he needed to pry Eevy off Gary's neck.

"The next match of the Eastern Division is Tyranitar versus Slowking!"

"Come, Tyranitar. It's our turn now," Karen stepped quickly past, her hulking Rock/Dark-type pounding along behind her.

As she passed, she exchanged slow glances with a certain Elite member, causing Luri to flare angrily, "What was that?!" she demanded, yanking Will's arm down and grabbing his ear.

"_Yeow_!" he yelped, attempting to swat her away, "Nothing! Nothing! It was nothing!"

"OK, Slowking," Melody knelt in front of her Pokemon just inside the door, "I know she's powerful, but I really think we can do it."

"Good luck, Melody," Eevy waved her right hand, arms still tightly clutching Gary's shoulders, "Hope you win!"

"Beat that woman to a pulp, Melody," Luri pounded her fist on her opposite palm, "And once you're done with her, you can send her to me!"

Will shuttered and closed his eyes tightly, "Karen…_Why_ did you have to come back _now_ of all times?" he asked silently, though he knew she couldn't hear.

"Hmm…The infamous Karen Black," a shadow hovered in the corner of the room, examining the people milling around, "Yes, she was a very strong trainer. _Why_ Kratos dismissed _her_ to fit the short-shit in, I will _never_ know."

Melody's battle with the former Elite Trainer began like the others; both Pokemon introduced before they charged into each other. The group gathered around the door, which included only those who still remained for the competition and those who would sit behind them while they battled, watched carefully on to examine the battle closely. Shingo made himself comfortable on the floor, directly in the center of the doorway, and flicked his laptop open to read the Pokemon. Sombra peaked over his shoulder curiously and her master quickly picked her up, stepping back a few steps.

"Tyranitar, defensive position, now!" Karen thundered, pointing down.

"Watch it, Slowking! Who knows what it'll do!" Melody warned her Pokemon as he stood poised to attack.

"Slow-king!" the Pokemon called, flexing his short fingers.

"Go, Slowking! Give it everything you've got!" the Orange Islands' trainer called.

"Stupid girl," Karen smiled nastily, "She's run right into a trap."

Slowking thundered forward, banging directly into Tyranitar with all his might. Tyranitar's arms were both crossed in front of his face, fending off the Water/Psychic-type's crashing tackles and punches. Tyranitar opened one bright red eye and let out an echoing roar, startling Melody especially.

"Now, Tyranitar! Strike it!" Karen pointed forward, the entire crowd cheering.

Tyranitar cried out again, whipping both arms outward. The force and thrust of its hulking arms sent Slowking flying away, flipping and tumbling through the air. Melody screeched as her Pokemon slipped right out of the arena and came to a halt just a few feet from the wall of the bleachers.

"Slowking! Oh, are you all right?" she scampered to her Pokemon's side.

"Well done, Tyranitar. That was an amazing battle," Karen praised her battler and walked with him back into the waiting area.

This time receiving glares from most everyone in the room, she slowly worked her way to the back of the room. She slowed and looked carefully into a corner before she continued toward the rear wall. She could have sworn she saw something there…Yet there was nothing but the shadow of a plant. Or the shadow of _something_ anyway.

"The next match of the Western Division is Charizard versus Quagsire."

"That's you, Lisa," Ash acknowledged.

"And you, Caino," Eevy grinned, _still_ stuck on Gary's shoulders, "Good luck. The both of you."

"Thank you, Eevy. I very much appreciate that," Cain nodded, smiled crazily at her.

Lance fumed slowly behind Eevy as Lisa waved and ran by, "Thanks a lot, Eevy!" she nodded.

Cain and Lisa started their battle with the crowd cheering equally for both sides. Lisa would have had a type advantage, had this been a regular battle and not a sumo competition. Still, Quagsire was a bit heavier, as Charizard was newly evolved and had not yet acquired all the muscles in its wings. Cain called for a right hook and Lisa called for Quagsire to avoid. Quagsire leaned back and popped itself into the air with its tail. He came careening down at Charizard in full speed. Cain gritted his teeth, knowing such a heavy slam would knock his Pokemon cold. He shouted for Charizard to roll head over heels to avoid. Charizard did as he was told, flipping forward and tumbling away. As Quagsire neared from above, Charizard's tail whipped smack-dab between its eyes. Lisa gasped as her Pokemon tumbled about in mid-air before coming straight to the ground on his head.

"Quag…" he murmured, slowly falling to his side with his eyes spinning, "…Sire."

"You did really well, Quagsire, and you've earned a good long rest," Lisa murmured, patting her Pokemon's head as it was pulled back inside its Poke'Ball, "Good job."

"Nice job, Caino," Eevy grinned, still refusing to release Gary, "That was an amazing move you had your Charizard pull."

"Thank you, Eevy," Cain nodded, patting Charizard's back, "And thank _you_, Charizard. That was an awesome battle."

"Ra!" Charizard agreed, waving the V for victory on his clawed hand.

"The next battle of the Eastern Division is Feraligatr versus Machamp."

"OK, Machamp! It's our turn to get out there and show those guys what we can do!" the Cianwood City Gym Leader shouted, "Come on, old friend! Let's teach 'em a lesson in Pokemon sumo!" Chuck marched past, his Machamp directly behind.

"Sometimes…" Jason whispered, staring blankly, "He worries me."

"Oh yeah," Brock nodded slowly.

"Come on, Feraligatr. We can take them on," Raiden allowed his Pokemon out of the building before him.

This match was pretty evenly split between the four-armed Machamp and the hulking champion sumoist Feraligatr. Machamp was able to strike twice as much, but Feraligatr was twice as fast. Feraligatr laid on the power as soon as the match started and Machamp was immediately on the defensive. Machamp started swinging both arms on each side outward, right, left, right, left, but Feraligatr was either able to dodge or block every one of them. Feraligatr swung his left arm up from behind and launched the heel of his palm straight up into Machamp's chin. Machamp staggered left to right before ultimately dropped.

"Machamp!" Chuck bounded out to his Pokemon, "You did positively amazingly! I'm very proud of you! Return now and rest well."

"Great job, Raiden," Ash quickly congratulated him.

"Pi-pika-chu!" Pikachu agreed, nodding quickly.

"You too, Feraligatr," Misty patted the Pokemon's nose, "You're such a great Water Pokemon."

"Togi-togi-pii!" Togepi chirped.

"Thank you," Raiden acknowledged.

"Gator," Feraligatr also nodded.

"The next match of the Western Division is Dragonite versus Ursaring."

"Hah! That's me!" Daemeon cheered loudly, getting a positively _evil_ look from Shingo, who was sitting right beside him, "Who's got the Dragonite?!"

"I do," Lance poked him in the back of the head, "Do you _honestly_ think you can beat me?" he asked, leaning down the two and a half feet to meet Daemeon's eyes.

"Yeah, I do!" he snorted, "Come on, Ursaring. We're gonna show them for sure."

"Yeah right," Medira rolled her eyes, "Little virus…"

Daemeon bounded out onto the field, his Ursaring lazily flumping out into the arena. Lance popped his knuckles and motioned for Eevy and the other Elite to follow him. Will Medira and Luri yanked Eevy's arms out from around Gary's throat and dragged her away, shoving her out beside Will and Jason, who sweatdropped. Lance sighed slightly and reached inside his coat, pulling out a green and orange Poke'Ball and throwing it straight up. Upon the Rage Ball breaking open and releasing the hulking two-story Dragonite, the entire stadium began to chatter. Karen's eyes slowly narrowed and Unreadable shot straight up and gasped as Sombra's eyes went wide. Whitney, Hoover and Chuck, who had been standing by one of the stadium entrances, stood as straight as boards, staring out at the Pokemon. They _knew_ that Pokemon. Daemeon stumbled back and his Ursaring stared upward a good seven feet to attempt to meet Draco's eyes, but the Dragon merely smirked evilly down at him.

"Look at that!" someone shouted, "It's Lord Draco!"

"It has to be! Only Draco's that big!" someone else called.

"But if that's Draco, then that's…Eeh! It's Master Lance!" a third called, shrieking.

Lance stepped back, choking slightly as the entire building started psychically shaking with the immense amount of noise everyone was making, "I _knew_ they'd recognize him. I _knew_ this was a bad idea."

Eevy and the other Elite turned and backed up to him, looking quickly around the bleachers as everyone told everyone just who it was standing down there. Karen couldn't help but burst out laughing from her spot in the corner and Peter slowly shook his head, partially envying the adoration his archenemies were receiving. Kratos yawned and wandered out beside the Elite and crossed his arms while glaring into them. They stared slightly, then sighed and reluctantly fixed themselves up to the point at which they were easily recognized. Shonosuke sat on the balcony overlooking the field, staring wide-eyed at Draco as the Dragon stared right back at him. He waved slowly as Draco tipped his head, and Draco waved back, causing the head of the sumo conference to facefault right out of his chair. Eevy started to run to the edge of the bleachers as someone yelled for an autograph, but Will caught her shirt and snapped her back. She grunted and glared at him before Shonosuke stood up.

"Please, may we continue with the competition? This is a sumo conference, not an autograph session," he drummed his fingers on the railing.

"I very much agree, Shonosuke," Kratos kicked Lance forward a few feet, "Make it a good one, Ryujin," he whispered.

Lance just grumbled as his boss walked off and Eevy stepped up behind him, "Good luck, Lance," she winked, "Mash him into the ground."

He grinned crazily and gave her a thumb's up, "Don't worry. I will."

"Yay, big brother!" Vic hopped right out of her seat and waved her arms around, "Wheeheehee! You can do it!"

"Would you shut up?! You're making yourself look like an idiot!" Victor yanked her back down.

"From the east; Ursaring. From the west; Dragonite. Face your opponent. And begin!"

"Let's go, Draco! Show him why you're the great and terrible!" Lance ordered.

"Come on, Ursaring! Show that over-grown gecko who's boss!" Daemeon called.

Draco rampaged straight in, each step like the falling of a Snorlax; it shook the entire stadium in every which direction. Ursaring avoided taking too much of a jolt from this by jumping every time Draco's foot hit the ground and staying in the air as long as he could to avoid the reverberation. Ursaring jumped again and started to fall, and Lance ordered Draco to turn around. Ursaring landed directly on Draco's huge tail. His eyes went wide, as did Daemeon's, as they realized the mistake they'd just made.

"Draco! Make it the final pitch of the game!" Lance pointed toward Ursaring, who basically bugged out and pleaded for him not to do what he knew was coming.

Draco whipped his tail straight up, sending Ursaring soaring into the air. The bear covered his eyes as he began to fall and roared helplessly as Daemeon demanded he do something. Draco spun straight around and whacked Ursaring again, shooting him straight toward Daemeon. The Normal-type collided with his master and tumbled back into the bleacher wall, crushing him against the hard stone barrier. Ursaring grunted and rolled off and Daemeon groaned, sliding slowly off the wall with a whimper. Nurse Joy rushed to Ursaring's side and Officer Jenny and another officer carried Daemeon off.

"That…Looked like it hurt," Brock murmured quietly.

"Yeah…But the crowd sure seemed to like it," Tracey looked up from his sketchbook and scanned the entire place.

The entire audience had started screaming as soon as Draco was released, but now their cheering had more than doubled. Hey, you have to admit, it's not everyday a Dragonite makes a baseball out of an Ursaring and a catcher's mit out of the opposing trainer.

"Whee! You won!" Eevy hopped around Lance in a complete circle after they were successfully out of eyesight of the audience, "That was _so_ great!" she latched quickly onto his waist.

Cain fumed silently behind her, grumbling lowly, "The first match of the second round for the Eastern Division will be Golem versus Scizor."

"Come on, Shingo! You can beat her!" Ash cheered.

"He's right," Shingo told himself silently while stepping out onto the arena, "So what if its stats were higher? I can still beat her," he nodded firmly and pointed forward, "Go, Blade!"

"Go, Golem!" Unreadable called, "Get in there!"

"Face your opponent. And begin!"

Scizor hovered just above the ground and sped in as Golem hobbled up. Scizor immediately took a swing for Golem's head, but his metal pincer merely vibrated on contact. Seems Golem was as hard-headed as he was armor-bodied. Golem leaned back on his master's command and Scizor rolled right over him, landing on his head. He quickly stood again and turned back to Golem as the Rock-type also turned. Scizor jumped forward and clamped both of his crushing pincers onto Golem's tough arms. The Pokemon pushed against each other, but Scizor's metal clamps didn't seem to even be pinching Golem at all. Sombra sat quietly beside her master, wishing she could run in there and claw that Scizor up. Being half Fire-type, she was strong against the Steel/Bug Scizor. Unreadable was beginning to tire of this.

"Golem! Arms out!" she ordered; Golem pushed both arms out to his sides as far as he could, "Now throw your head forward!"

Golem roared and banged his head into Scizor's chin. Shingo gasped as his Pokemon rolled backwards. He quickly flipped up and stood straight, though he sagged slightly, panting a bit with his claws beginning to fall every now and again.

"Scizor! Kick it!" Shingo ordered

Scizor quickly kicked around, catching the side of Golem's head. Golem went tipsy, beginning to lose his balance. Sombra howled and stood up and Shingo called in for Scizor to attack with another kick to Golem's back.

"Golem! Right hand down and flip!"

Golem pounded his right hand flat on the ground, pulled in his head, and flipped right out of the way of the oncoming Scizor. Scizor tripped at the very edge of the arena, straining to stay inside the circle. Shingo held his breath and Scizor began to balance himself out.

"Golem, strike now!"

Golem lunged, swung, and connected his thick rocky fist with the back of Scizor's head. Being so close to the edge, Scizor had no chance to fight back or to avoid. He toppled to the ground, laying half in and half out of the arena.

"Beautiful, Golem!" Unreadable patted his head and Sombra hopped up on his back, "That was just perfect!"

"I can't _believe_ what I just saw," Jason's eyes nearly fell from his head.

"That Golem…Just did a cartwheel," Medira tipped slowly side to side.

"It's as evasive as a Ghost-type, as fast as a Charizard, and as tough as an Onix," Morty stared down at the spherical Pokemon so aptly called Golem.

Shingo sighed and praised his Scizor, who was now inside his Poke'Ball, as he walked off to join Lisa and the others who had been bumped from the competition, "The first match for the second round of the Western Division is Snorlax versus Kangaskhan."

"BWAH?!" Ash shot straight up into the air before coming to a crashing landing on top of Brock and Tracey.

"AHH! My sketchbook!"

"Ash, come on! Get off us!"

"Yeah, come on, Ashy-boy! Don't floor yourself," Gary laughed evilly down at him while sauntering by, "I'd like to floor you myself…When I beat you to a pulp."

Eevy snickered slightly, "Now, Gary…Be nice."

Ash stood up and brushed off, bellowing for Snorlax to follow. Gary patted his Kangaskhan's shoulder before letting her onto the arena and rubbing his hands together. This was one of the best chances he'd have to completely humiliate Ashura Ketchum in front of Eevy, and he couldn't help but smirk. Ash pushed Snorlax onto the arena after detaching him from the table of Pokemon Food. Gary shook his head; with a Pokemon that incompetent as an opponent, this match would be his easiest yet.

"Face your opponent. And begin!"

"Go, Kangaskhan!" Gary commanded, "Let's take 'em down! Lay it on the gut!"

Kangaskhan flew forward, throwing on the same furious punches it'd used before. Snorlax was slowly beginning to skid back, continuously attempting to dig in its heels to stay in the arena. Ash was beginning to look desperate. He then noticed what Gary's previous opponents obviously hadn't.

"Snorlax!" he called, his Pokemon slowly looking back at him while fending Kangaskhan off, "Its tail! Go for its tail!"

"Huh?" Gary blinked, then jumping slightly, "Kangaskhan! Watch your back!" he called.

Snorlax quickly spun around Kangaskhan's back, stomped right down, with all of his tremendous weight, on Kangaskhan's unprotected tail. Kangaskhan went soaring into the air, landing facing Gary. Gary just sweatdropped as she spewed smoke out of her nose. She whirled around and charged right for Snorlax. Ash called out for him to watch out, and in light of this, Snorlax ducked as fast as he could. Kangaskhan trip and flopped onto Snorlax's back, who then stood as quickly as he could, and slammed Gary's Pokemon down and out of the arena. Ash had seen that while Kangaskhan watched her front, she was unable to watch her back, which left her vulnerable to attacks dealt to her tail. Gary screamed for all he was worth.

"Impossible!" he cried, glaring across at the cheering Ash, who was dancing (Or, what could be _called_ dancing.) with his Snorlax, "I can't believe I lost to him!"

His Pokemon shakily attempted to stand, "Kangas…Khan…" she panted.

"You played very well, Kangaskhan. You've earned yourself a nice long rest," Gary acknowledged, recalling his weakened Pokemon.

"We did it, we did it!" Ash cheered, hopping left to right, "We beat 'em, we beat 'em!"

"Great job, Ash!" Misty cheered, clapping and jumping up from her seat on the bench behind him.

As Gary slowly passed through the entrance to the waiting room, Eevy finished congratulating Ash and bounded up to him, "You battled very well, Gary. Really you did," she squeezed his shoulder.

"Thanks, Eevy…" he nodded slowly.

"The second match for the second round of the Eastern Division is Tyranitar versus Feraligatr."

"Come on, Raiden! Plow her into the ground!" Luri kept one arm wrapped around Will's and jumped around, "Go, Feraligatr!"

"Hmph…" Karen stormed by, nose in the air and her Tyranitar following obediently, "We'll show them."

Will shuttered just barely enough that he felt it, but the Luri-attachment clinging to him didn't, "Karen…" he groaned to himself, holding back a whimper.

Eevy slowly worked her way back to him, walking backwards the whole way, and took his arm, "Luri, can you excuse us for a second?" she asked, slowly yanking Will's other arm away.

"Yeah sure," Luri murmured, watching Feraligatr and Tyranitar plowing into each other, "Ooh-Come on, Feraligatr!"

Eevy dashed out the door, dragging Will stumbling along behind her. She heard Tyranitar and Feraligatr both roar and heard the crowd explode, but that was it. She kept on going after exiting the building, as there were people everywhere and there was a one-million to point-five chance that they'd be recognized. She dashed down the side of the sumo stadium and peeked about to ensure no one was around.

"OK…" she panted, looking slightly drained from the run, "What's up with you and that woman?" Will just twitched slightly, "Come on and tell me! Whatever's up with you is affecting me too!"

He sighed slightly and shuttered as she stared into him. He remained silent and again they heard Raiden and Karen's Pokemon cry out. She just stood there, unmoving, and watched him carefully. He fingered his cufflinks; new ones from his birthday, which Eevy knew he'd received under strange circumstances. That was when it hit her; in the box with those cufflinks, there had been a card. A card signed with a first initial and last name. A signature that now had a bearer…

Eevy looked down, then slowly and carefully taking Will's arm, "OK. OK, I understand."

"You might, but Luri doesn't," he shook his head and jerked his hand away, "Karen and Luri have always hated each other. _Always_."

She shrugged slowly and grabbed his elbow, "Luri _will_ get over it."

"I hope so…" he drooped as she dragged him along by the arm.

They reentered the waiting room just in time to see Feraligatr drop and Tyranitar throw its arms into the air with a cry of victory. Luri fell face-first to the floor, pounding and kicking with her hands and feet. Karen practically walked all over her without even touching her; Will had started running over to her to help her up, but Karen had intercepted. She smiled, his ignored her, and she snorted off with her Tyranitar to fume in the corner. Will got Luri to her feet and brushed her off as Karen sat in the corner, wondering to herself just why Lurianna had allowed Evangelina to walk off alone with William. She narrowed her eyes and sat down, crossing her right leg over her left, and crossed her arms before flicking her nose into the air.

"The second match for the second round of the Western Division is Charizard versus Dragonite."

Cain immediately shot to his feet, as did Lance, and both exchanged the most venomous of looks. Again the sparks were flying and the tension rising. Eevy stood between them, looking back and forth, and finally just gave up with a sigh. Cain's mind ran in a hundred different directions, most of which included Eevy. He had to defeat Lance to show Eevy just how powerful he really was. He had to show off, he had to be powerful, but not smug about it. He'd seen a few times that whenever Eevy fluttered around that Garick Oak boy, he'd turn off his little ego switch and just lay on a total layer of utter charm. Cain could do that…He could do that _real_ well. Lance, on the other hand, was determined to drop Cain like a brick. He had to; he had to uphold the Rainbow League's honor, as well as his own. And he had to show the Dogwood City Gym Leader that Eevy was out of his reach. _Way out_, if Lance had his way, which he was certain he would. Not only was this a perfect chance for either of the two to impress Eevy, but it was also probably their best chance at showing each other who was boss. Eevy, on the other hand, she was split between the two…It was a sixty-five/thirty-five break in favor of Lance. It would have been a nice even fifty-fifty, had Cain not verbally condemned Eevy's relationship with Lance a few weeks before. Still, he was a nice guy, though at times he was a bit nicer than Eevy would have preferred.

The audience blew up again as Charizard and Cain faced off against Draco and Lance, "Face your opponent. And begin!"

"Let's do it, Charizard! Give it everything you've got!" Cain shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Show them why we're the Elite ones, Draco!" Lance thundered, stomping his right foot, "Take him _down_!"

"Ooh…The match of the millenium!" Yuu-Yuu fidgeted in her seat, "Two of Eevy's biggest admirers going all-out against each other in a one-on-one sumo Pokemon battle! Whee!"

"You sound like a commercial," Skiff rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Draco! You can do it! Woohoo! Go, Draco! Yahooah! Give 'em a _real_ whomping!" Sooney jumped straight out of her chair and waved her arms above her head.

"And _she_ sounds like an absolute nutcase," Tracey murmured quietly before both he and Skiff sighed lowly.

"Yay-yay-yay for Draco and yay-yay-yay for Lance! Whee!"

"_Victoria_!"

"I know…Shut up…"

"Pika…Chu…" Pikachu shook his head, perched on Ash's shoulder.

"You think they're crazy too, hm?" Misty sweatdropped slightly.

"Pika-pika…" Pikachu nodded slowly.

Charizard and Draco each punched and swung for all they were worth, both as determined to win as their Masters. Draco wanted to win for Lance, as well as for Eevy. If he won, Lance would be even prouder of him and he would have completely obliterated Cain, plus Eevy would be even more impressed with him and with Lance. Charizard wanted to win to show everyone, including his own Master, that Draco was _not_ the all-powerful Pokemon. Plus the fact, it'd earn Eevy's respect for him and for Cain. Both Pokemon held tight to each other's arms, gnarling and snorting as the dug in their feet and attempted to get a one-up on the opponent. The Elite and Eevy stood silently watching behind Lance, blinking only ever so often, and Cain stood alone, his eyes constantly traveling to Eevy.

"Come on, Charizard! Thrash it!" he called.

Charizard started throwing a rampage of punches and smacks with his burning tail just when his Master had ordered. Draco began to recoil, his sides stinging from the embers releasing from Charizard's tail. He cried out and hissed, sliding back toward the edge of the arena.

"Come on, Draco!" Jason called, "Show it what the Elite can do!"

"Give it a good trashing!" Luri cheered, "Booyah!"

"Move it, Draco!" Will shouted after leaning _away_ from Luri, "You're better than this!"

"Kick it up, Draco!" Medira clapped, "Batter it, boy, batter it!"

"You can do it, Draco!" Eevy cried, springing side to side, "You're not the great and terrible Lord Draco of the Rage Ball for nothing! Woohoo yeah!"

"You heard 'em, Draco! Pummel it!" Lance directed.

Draco started coming back, slow but sure, and moving back inside the circle. His arms flew in a blur, repeatedly crashing into Charizard's arms and sides and chin and wings, each hit pushing the Charmander-evolution farther and farther off. Cain snorted, now boiling over; not only was that Dragon beginning to take a lead against his Charizard, but Eevy was back there cheering her heart out for him. _That_ was not allowed.

"Fight back, Charizard! Block and swing!" he growled, pointing forward.

Charizard started blocking every single move Draco made, throwing his punches away like they were nothing more than balls of crumpled paper. Once again, Charizard had begun to turn the tables on the Dragon Master and his most powerful Pokemon. Shonosuke was watching intently in his stand, taking in every aspect of the battle. Draco let out a sharp yelp as Charizard threw one of his own fists right back into his face.

"Draco!" Lance gasped, "Hang in there!"

"You've got to think of something fast! He's only half a yard from defeat!" Eevy cried.

"I've got to stop that Charizard from blocking him and pushing him away," Lance's eyes narrowed, "There's got to be some way to hold him off…That's it!" he cupped his hands around his mouth, "Draco! Tail down!"

Draco cringed and brought his tail up, slamming it down with tremendous force. He pounded it right down into the ground, stopping just short of slipping out of the arena. Cain growled, as with Draco's tail imbedded in the ground, he couldn't be moved.

"Now, Draco! Keep on fighting!"

"Block and swing! Don't let him hit you!"

Charizard may have been slowed from defeating Draco, but he certainly hadn't given up. Every single fist Draco threw, Charizard smacked away with his forearms. But he was getting sloppy; he was slowly losing his speed and accuracy. Finally, Draco rocketed a hefty thrust right into Charizard's chin. Cain gasped and Eevy hopped around in circles. Draco pushed his palm, with every bit of strength he could muster, up onto Cain's Pokemon's face. Charizard choked and started pushed both of his own hand against Draco's nose.

"Draco! Left arm low punch!" Lance pointed at Charizard's unprotected chest and watched his Pokemon's fist fly into it, "Now finish it off with a head-on high punch!"

Draco roared after hearing his Master's command and watching Charizard stumble back. He trounced forward and struck Charizard directly over the head with one tremendous assault of his right arm. Charizard tipsily remained standing but a second longer before losing his balance and collapsing.

"All right!" Eevy hopped up, "Go, Draco!"

"Charizard!" Cain rushed to his Pokemon, "Are you all right?"

It strained to nod before fainting directly to the ground and being recalled. Eevy jumped around with Medira while Lance scratched Draco's chin and praised him repeatedly. Jason stared blankly at Eevy and Medira as they sprang about, and Luri and Will sat sweatdropping on the bench. Cain glared across the stadium at Lance and Draco, who both grinned nastily and waved their fingers. The Dogwood Fire Master, in turn, stomped off toward Chuck and the others. Karen grumbled quietly in the corner of the room, and Peter rolled his eyes at those disgustingly happy activities everyone was performing. The audience waved their arms above their heads and clapped as Nurse Joy announced the next round.

"The semi-final match for the Eastern Division will be Golem versus Tyranitar."

Karen stood quickly, walking directly past Luri and the others in one swift movement, "The semi-finals…And after this, only the finals remain," she cracked her knuckles as her Tyranitar walked along behind her and out onto the arena.

Unreadable picked Sombra up off Golem's back and started for the door, her Golem wandering by her side, "Come on, Golem. Let's show these guys a real battle."

Luri watched her pass, then let out a quick, "Good luck."

Unreadable slowed and looked carefully over her shoulder with a nod before she continued at twice the speed, "Hm…Thank you," she murmured while stepping onto the field.

The other Elite looked questioningly at Luri, eyebrows raised, "What?" she asked quietly, "I want someone to beat Karen! Even if it _is_ Oh-Silent-One there!" everyone just rolled their eyes and went on about the battle.

Tyranitar and Golem both thundered forward, banging into each other head-on. They roared and their hard stone bodies cracked against each other, small bits of rock shattering off. They shoved each other off, then rumbled toward each other again. Golem may have been heavier, but Tyranitar seemed to be holding him off well. But just a few moments later, Tyranitar was also holding him _up_ well. He lift Golem right off the ground and into the air above his head. Unreadable gasped and Karen grinned evilly. Golem kicked and fought against him, but Tyranitar's grasp was amazingly strong. Everyone watched wide-eyed as Tyranitar bellowed proudly for himself.

"Now drop it, Tyranitar!" Karen laughed nastily.

Tyranitar hopped up a few feet and thrusted Golem toward the ground. With one loud and terrible painful-sounding crash, Golem collided with the ground. He grunted and kicked a few times before falling limp. Sombra rushed out to his side and Unreadable screamed like a banshee.

"Golem!" she shrieked, bolting out to the Pokemon, "Golem, are you OK? I'm so proud of you," she slowly patted his head, "Return now. You've earned yourself a good long rest."

She slowly walked past, Sombra walking along side of her, and talked to her Poke'Ball. She praised it over and over again as Karen's picture moved up a notch on the scoreboard to the finals round. Only one more battle until the finals…

"The semi-final match for the Western Division will be Snorlax versus Dragonite."

Ash shot up dead straight and Lance started snickering coldly, then actually laughing. He spun Draco's Rage Ball on his finger and slapped Ash's back, Draco sniggering behind as his Master made his way out onto the field and waved slightly to the crowd. Eevy stepped up behind Ash and carefully nudged him forward.

"G-Good luck, Ashy-boy," she smiled weakly, "Really. Honestly. Truly. Good luck."

"Th-Th-Thanks…" he murmured stiffly, wobbling out into his trainer box and pointing for Snorlax to move forward.

"All right, Draco," Lance whispered to his Pokemon, "That Snorlax's gut is its best weapon. You've got to really watch yourself out there. But you know I'll be proud of you either way, right?" the Dragon bumped him with his nose, "That's right, old friend. Just do your best."

"OK, Snorlax. Here we go. If we beat him, we're going on to face Karen," Ash murmured, "And also probably going on to get pounded by the Elite Fourth," he sweatdropped.

"Face your opponent. And begin!"

"Let's kick it, Draco! Go!" Lance shouted over the screaming people, "And watch that gut!"

"Go for it, Snorlax! We can do it!" Ash called, waving his hat above his head, "Don't let it out of your sites!"

As soon as Snorlax was within range, Draco spun and slashed his tail right into the side of his head. Snorlax tripped side to side and Draco flexed his fingers, standing ready to attack. Ash's Pokemon spun around in a complete circle on one foot before backing off and running at Draco, fists flying. Draco bellowed and started blocking and holding him away, the entire time beginning to inch forward. Ash and Lance called out various commands, their Pokemon obeying effortlessly. Karen was now leaning on the doorframe, watching to see who she'd be facing. Eevy was standing up, right behind Lance, and looking on worriedly. Eusine and the others looked down on the match, trying to decide just who they thought would win, as well as who they wanted to root for. Snorlax had tripped up quite a few times, but had never hit the ground, and Draco was getting fed-up. He finally lost it; every bit of his patience had run out. He rammed forward, lunging at his opponent. Snorlax bounced away on one foot, but recovered with a quick smack across Draco's face. Draco ran forward, put up his right arm, and slammed his elbow right into Snorlax's face. Snorlax shouted, Draco growled, and they fell one on top of the other to the ground. Snorlax landed just outside the ring and Draco puffed deep in his throat. He stood and punched the air above him, flapping his wings heavily.

"No…" Ash murmured, slowly and sadly shaking his head, "How could I…Lose?"

"Great job, old friend!" Lance scratched Draco's nose, "I'm very proud of you, buddy. You did very, very well."

"A-Ash? A-Are you OK?" Misty waved her hand in front of Ash's face.

"Ash? Yo, Ash!" Brock jumped in front of him and threw his arms into the air, "Say something!"

"Come on, Ashy-boy," Gary grabbed his collar from behind and dragged him along, "Off the field."

"Wah! Uh-Snorlax, return!" Ashura called, having snapped out of his trance through gagging.

"Poor Ash," Eevy sighed, then whirling around to Lance, "But I'm glad you won!" she sweatdropped slightly as he cocked a skeptical eyebrow, "Really! I am!"

"Now, Lance," Luri yanked the back of his shirt so as to pull him to eye-level, "I want you to give Karen Black your best whomping, OK? Stomp her into the dirt and grind her down, got it?" she smiled maliciously.

"Um…Yeah," he quickly pushed her off and inched away.

"The final match as the Central Division will be Tyranitar versus Dragonite!"

"Come on, Lance! You can beat her!" Vic screeched, "Yippee!"

Victor just sighed and shook his head, "Yippee for Lance…Yay for him…And all that other stuff my crazy sister is yelling…"

Karen smirked evilly as her Tyranitar pounded out into the center of the circle and roared, "I hope you know you're going down, _Master_ Ryujin."

"Oh, someone's going down all right," Lance motioned for Draco to step up, "But I assure you it won't be me."

"It had better not be," Kratos sent him flying as he called his attention from behind, "A tad jumpy, hm?"

"Don't…Do that," Lance waved his hand at him slightly.

"Yes, well…" he crossed his arms, "You'd better get out there and really show them what we can do."

"Oh, don't worry, Mister Kratos," Karen called over, tugging her dress down and placing her hands on her hips, "He'll show everyone just what he does best; fall easily."

"You watch your mouth!" Eevy snapped, pushing Lance out of her way, "How dare you speak to my Elite like that!"

"Um…Eevy?" Jason whispered, pulling on her wrist.

"Now just gimme a second," she flicked him off, "I strongly suggest you not talk to any of them like that again, unless you wish to risk serious injury for yourself," she crossed her arms.

"Is that a _threat_?"

"You better believe it is."

"OK, Eevy. Back it off now," Medira pulled the Champion Mistress away and pushed her to sit on the bench.

"Hmm…" Rubeus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, "Perhaps that Evangelina woman is just a bit more gutsy that I give her credit for. Standing up to Karen Black when her Tyranitar is standing not twenty feet away…Even _I'm_ not insane enough to do that…"

"Please, begin the match now," Shonosuke called down.

"From the east; Tyranitar! From the west; Dragonite! Face your opponent! And _begin_!"

"Go now, Tyranitar, and show those sorry excuses for Elite Trainers just how we work!" Karen narrowed her eyes, "Attack!"

"Tar!" Tyranitar flew forward.

"Get in there, Draco, and give that downsized little pixie a good tromping!" Lance threw out his arm, "Attack!"

"Ba!" Draco exploded straight for his opponent.

"Give it everything you've got!" they both called, glaring at each other.

Tyranitar and Draco launched into hand to hand combat, each one's palms pressing ever harder on their opponent's. Draco ducked down as Tyranitar pulled one arm away to throw a punch, and took the opportunity to charge forward. He shoved Tyranitar back a few paces, but not even enough to actually disorient him. Tyranitar emptied a good doesn't smacks into Draco's chest and shoulders, moving him back toward the edge of the arena a good ways.

Karen laughed slightly, "We're getting them on the ropes, Tyranitar! They thought Draco's size would help them; all it's doing is helping us!"

"She right…" Lance cringed, "Being so big, Draco has less maneuverability in an arena this size a shape. His bulk is hurting more than helping."

"You've got to stay focused, Lance!" Eevy called over to him.

"She's right too. I can't let my concentration come away from this battle. That's what happened when I lost to Eevy," he closed his eyes for a mere second and saw the fated day when Vovo had completely obliterated Draco's defenses and brought him to the ground; all because he hadn't been watching, "Wait a second…"

Draco slipped down to his knees, panting and heaving slightly. Tyranitar brought his tail around and crashed it into the side of his head, knocking the great and terrible Lord Draco to the ground. Karen cheered and raised one hand, ready to accept her victory and Tyranitar threw his head back and called out his superiority.

Karen's face was so smug it made even _Whitney_ shutter, "Game, set, ma-"

"Ta!" Tyranitar stumbled back a few steps, one crushing hand on his face.

"What's going on here?!" his trainer barked.

"You took your attention away just a moment too soon," Lance put his hands in his pockets, "Draco didn't fall to the ground, but caught himself. Once he was stable enough and your eyes were off the match, it gave him the perfect shot to crack your Tyranitar upside the head," Karen screamed as she saw a chip of her Pokemon's cheek crumble off, "And now your Tyranitar isn't so _tyrannical_, hm?"

"Ooh…You'll pay for that, Ryujin!" Karen thundered, stomping her foot, "Go, Tyranitar! Give that thing a what-for!"

"Draco, you know what to do!"

Tyranitar stood shakily, cringing repeatedly, while Draco catapulted in. The Dragon-type took swing after swing, connecting every time with Tyranitar's chin. After leaving the opposing Pokemon severely banged up, Draco made the final swing. He roared and whipped his tail around, clubbing the side of Karen's Pokemon's face and crashing him head-first into the ground. Karen let out one long wail as the entire stadium blew up with both cheers and jeers.

"All right, Draco!" Eevy bounded out onto the arena and caught onto his arm, "You were great!"

"You beat her!" Luri chirped, prancing about, "Hurrah!"

"Woohoohah!" Vic shot up and hopped left to right, "Go, Lance! Go, Draco! Whoohoowhee!" 

"Good job," Lance patted his Pokemon's side, "Old friend."

*^~^**^~^*

"It certainly was good to meet you all," Eevy held her bag behind her back, standing in front of Casey and the others, "I hope we wind up together again."

"So do we," Lisa nodded, "And even though I didn't win, I'm glad I decided to come anyway."

"Yeah, me too," Melody placed a hand on her Slowking's head, "It was a great experience for us and we got a lot stronger."

Sooney waved as her brother's left on Shawn's newly acquired Torobiusu, which no one had any clue where he got, and hopped over, "I really hope we see you guys again. It was great to see you."

"You too," Casey smiled crazily, then turned to the left, "I'm going this way, out to Olivine Battle Tower," she waved and started running, "See you all around sometime!"

"I'm going out this way," Lisa pointed, her Aipom perching on her shoulder, "To Mount Mortar," she started walking away backwards, "Good luck everyone! It was nice meeting you!"

"I'm going back to the Orange Islands," Melody started off toward Olivine as well, so as to reach the docks, "I have lots of training to put in for next year. I was nice to see you again, Ash, and good to meet all of you," she pulled out her flute and started playing while wandering off.

"I have to get back to my school," Shingo clicked his laptop shut and slipped it into its carrier, "I'm going to put Blade, and myself, through some serious training when I get back. And maybe help the other students too," he waved and hoisted the strap of his computer bag up onto his shoulder, "See you around."

"I'm going to stay here. Start working out for next year," Raiden nodded slowly, "And with Feraligatr by my side, I know I'll do just great. Good bye then," he raised a hand and turned to leave, his hulking Water-type directly behind.

"Come on, Sombra," Medira shuttered as Unreadable walked past, heading out toward Ecruteak, "We've got to get back to the lab. Lots of work to do. Good bye, Nurse Joy."

"Good bye now. And take care," Nurse Joy waved and grinned.

"Hey, Eevy," Gary aptly shove Ash out of his way, "Could you, maybe, persuade Kratos to let me hitch a ride back to Gertan Rin with you?" he smiled wide.

She grinned crazily and quickly latched onto his shoulders again, "Sure I can! I'll think of something! Even if it means leaving Ashy-boy behind!"

"WAH?!" Ash shrieked as Eevy took Gary's wrist and ran for the door, "What did you just say?!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Beth called, running along after them.

"Don't forget about me!" Rachel picked up her bag and ran along.

"Yeah, us too!" Misty shouted, dashing out with her, "I need someone to carry my bag!"

Will was just managing to hoist up his pack and Luri's multiple carrying cases and turn for the door when someone approached from behind, "Will?"

He whirled around and lost control of the luggage, dropping it straight to the floor, "K-Karen," he shook his head side to side, "W-What do you want? You know I-"

"Yes, I do know," she put in quickly, "I just wanted to say good bye to you. Is that…So much to ask?"

"No…No, I guess it's not."

"You're wearing those cufflinks. You know…What I wrote on that card was true, Will. All of it," she reached down and picked up the black bag to her left.

"I know," he sighed and shook his head, "Where are you going? Just…Out of curiosity."

"Probably back to Saffron City," she shrugged slightly, "I haven't been home in ages. But I suppose it's…The best place for me."

"You know I'm sorry. And you and I _both_ know that there _was_ a time-"

"Yes, you're always sorry, aren't you?" she scowled, voice turning low and threatening, "You were always sorry when I caught you swooning over that Elite Second water witch."

"Don't talk about her like that," he snapped, "Karen, what we had is over and always will be. There are plenty of other men out there; go and find one!"

"None like you, Will," she held her left elbow with her right hand, "We were so much alike. We loved all the same things. We loved each other. At least I thought we did."

"We _did_," he contradicted, "But I don't feel that way anymore."

She shook her head slowly, partially wanting to tell him he had to be lying, "I know," she murmured finally, "I just…Thought maybe I could change that. But I…" she coughed twice, "I guess I just…Wanted closure."

"Do you have it now?" he questioned.

"I don't know," she shrugged and dropped her head, shaking it slowly, "But, uh, you've got to go and so do I. So, I'll maybe write to you sometime or something," she started to brush past him, but backed up and slowly kissed his cheek, which he remained still as stone for, "I'll always love you, William," she whispered, finally shoving past him, "Good bye."

He slowly picked up the bags and watched her run out the door to her car, "Good bye."

He shook his head as she slipped slowly into the driver's seat and then bolted for the door. He thundered up the steps and onto the jet, sitting slowly down beside Luri and letting out a long sigh. She grinned crazily at him, which he returned only a smirk to. Karen slowly turned the key and laid both hands on the wheel before punching the dashboard. She grunted and readjusted the rearview mirror, but immediately stopped moving it when she spied something in the backseat. She reached back and picked it up, slowly pulling the top off…

_Dear Karen,  
I know it's been a while since last we spoke for real, and I know not everything is right between us, but I thought it best if I at least sent you a little thank you card. The cufflinks are beautiful and I very much like them. After all this time, you still know me better than I seem to know myself.  
As to the other contents of the box...You and I both know that the feelings we used to share are no more. I'm sorry to be cold like this, but I think it's better if you move on. Darkness will always be ours, Karen, just not like it was. And you will always have a place in me as I do in you. You were the first girl I ever kissed, and the first woman I found myself close to in ways I needn't explain.  
There are times when I sincerely miss you too. I know I hurt you before, with all the business with Luri and Rubeus, and I apologize from the deepest regions of my heart for it. I really did love you, Karen. But no longer in the way you'd like.  
I'm sorry, but I have to close now. Maybe someday we'll meet again. Until then.  
Sincerely,  
W. Logos  
P.S.- He's a thank you gift, from a friend to a friend._

Karen's chin shook slightly and she dug down into the fluff inside the box. She drew from the muddle of white a moon-shaped pendant of amethyst and silver dangling on a silver chain. She began to ball up the paper and toss it out her window, but instead folded it and tucked it in her bag, donning the necklace with a bit of hesitation. She looked slowly upward and watched the Rainbow League jet soar by and closed her eyes. She gripped the wheel, laid her foot on the gas pedal, and sped off to Saffron City.

*^~^*End*^~^*

__

A/N: OK…OK…So it's a bit late. At least it's not as late as the 2nd movie turned out to be. And as I said, I'm sick and cold and trying to get this done all at the same time, so please don't kill me if there are some typos, eh? Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go get some medicine and some more chicken soup. *cough, cough*

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*

-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-

****

Nope, don't own Pokemon…But I really do wish I also didn't own this sore throat right about now…


End file.
